The Shadow Prince and I
by PaigeySama
Summary: Just trust me, when have my stories been THAT shitty. Basically Kyoya is abused and their family goes bankrupt and has to attend regular school. w.e. :P yaoi, slash, ect Kaoru and Kyoya Later in Kaoru's POV right now in Kyoya's
1. Chapter 1

Yooooo..... This is another story to add in to the like 50 million I already have going!

This one is dedicated to **purple-ducks**

Its a Kyoya and Kaoru. (Doesn't follow Ouran plot)

In this story; Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey, and Mori do NOT attent Ouran Academy, they attend Ouran High School.

Oh and Haruhi like... died :3

A side note: Ok, I have no fucking idea if it's Kyouya or Kyoya. I'm making it easy and going with Kyoya. I went to wikipidia and it spells it BOTH fucking was. wtf? really? Really??

So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story! ^.^

**To purple-ducks: Since this story is specially dedicated to you, I hope you find it to your liking. I enjoyed writing the angst in this. It was pretty fun. :3 Sorry, I know I said earlier today but I was kind of preoccupied! Here you go hon!**

* * *

.:~**~:. Kyoya's POV .:~**~:.

I sat in my room looking at my wall. I knew everyone was avoiding me. And the reason was obvious.

I glanced down at my arm, at the huge welting bruise that shone proudly.

Yoshio was angry at me. I didn't know what I did. I didn't try to do anything to upset him. He never took his anger out on anyone else but me. I was his punching bag. But I tricked myself into thinking it was because I was the only person to put up with the torment.

I let my fingers lightly run down the bruise, which I winced at. I was thankful that he never inflicted any damage on my face. Not because I was conceited and didn't want my face to be bruised, simply because it would be harder to hide.

"Did you hear master Yoshio?" One of the maids asked the other as they walked passed my door. I let my eyes look in the direction as I laid on my couch.

"Yes. Poor Kyoya. He didn't know that the business is going bankrupt!" My eyes widened. That's why my father was so angry.

We're going bankrupt.

I looked at the floor. How was I going to do anything now?

I'll have to drop out and go to a commoner's school. It broke my heart. I've never been poor before. I didn't know what to do.

Instead of Ouran Academy, I'd have to go to Ouran High School.

That was the LEAST of my worries. My main concern was what was _daddy_ going to do to me once the company completely goes bankrupt.

Got to love those conveniently placed maids and their urge to gossip.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

I looked around the house after walking in. I gulped. My dad was throwing a fit about something. Fuyumi walked over to me and looked at me sadly.

"Don't go near dad today." She said softly and it's like he HEARD.

"KYOYA OOTORI!!" I could imagine the red color of his face as he screamed. It wasn't of any consolation, in fact, it scared me shitless. My hands started to shake and my sister looked at me sadly.

"Coming..." I said and walked up the stairs trembling.

I was always the quite type. I never liked talking to anyone because my dad would find a sick absurd way of keeping me from seeing them because I was the only child he didn't want to see happy. He made everyone else happy except for me. It really upset me. Why couldn't he love me as much as them? Was it because I'm the youngest?

To top it all off, nobody cared that I would get my ass beat for no reason. In fact, one time my older brother crashed the car. He TOLD my dad he did it. My dad calmly sent him out of the room, walked into my room and beat ME for it.

The only one that honestly cared was my sister. She was always looking out for me.

"Good luck." Fuyumi said softly and I looked back at her and tried to give her a look of at least some sentiment. I couldn't. I just nodded curtly and whisked away to my father's dark morbid office.

"Hai, oto-san?" I bowed and he was standing on the complete other side of the office. I looked around. That's good. There were no sharp weapons. I remember the one time I was unlucky enough to catch him at lunchtime. Who has steak for lunch? Who in their RIGHT mind would give my father a knife, knowing that he would get mad. Honestly?

I have been beaten with things that I didn't even think was possible to hurt me.

A sofa cushion.

No lie.

"Kyoya, do you know why I called you up here?" He asked, voice rising with anger.

"No, sir." I said politely, but without a hint of emotion in my voice. I figured it was better to be emotionless than scared shitless.

"My company is going down the drain. Do you know who's fault that is?" He hissed and I looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, father. That's my fault." I've also learned to not talk back and to just go with whatever the hell he says.

"That's right! I bet if you weren't causing so much FUCKING trouble for everyone then my company would be successful!" He screamed and I looked at him.

"I'm sorry, sir." I said formally and that crouch he does when he's angry, like stalking his prey he began pacing over to me. I felt my heartbeat quicken. He stood in front of me.

SLAP!

Right across the face.

Hm. That's new.

My glasses flew to the floor and I recoiled and looked at him. I didn't show weakness because it would make him even angrier.

"GOD DAMN IT KYOYA!" He kicked me in the stomach and I toppled to the ground.

His slender leg sent a swift kick to my stomach and it made me roll over in the slightest.

"GET THE FUCK UP!" I quickly did what I was told. I had a bleeding scratch across my cheek and I knew I had new bruises.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

I laid on my bed. It's official. We went bankrupt. We have to move into a smaller house and everything.

I winced as Fuyumi bandaged my cheek. Yoshio slammed me to the floor and got some glass from my now broken glasses dug in my cheek.

After a lot of blood, Fuyumi got the shards out and was now bandaging everything.

She sighed as she laid next to me and held me close to her. She always did that after dad hurt me. But usually when I finally get comfortable, dad calls her out of my room. I'm not sure what he makes her do but she never tells me, so I guess it's not important.

"Don't listen to what he says." She said gingerly in my ear and kissed the top of my black disheveled hair.

"Why not? It's true. Everything IS my fault..." I mumbled and she glared.

"No it's not. He's being unfair. Just because his company is shit doesn't mean it's your fault." I looked up at her and smiled non-heartedly.

"He'd blame hurricane Katrina on me if he could." I stated simply and curled up, wincing slightly at the pain in my stomach.

I was grateful for Fuyumi. She never got in trouble because if she did, I'd get punished. She didn't act out like my brothers. For that, I was thankful.

"Everything is not your fault sweetie." She said and stroked my hair. I groaned at her touch. When I stumbled back I hit a wall and now had a rather large bump on the top of my head.

"When will my last day of Ouran be?" I asked softly and she looked at me sadly.

"Sweetie, it's already gone." She said and I blinked and looked at her astonished.

Not that I had any friends but this meant I never got to see the elegant hallways of Ouran Academy.

I sighed and closed my eyes for some much needed sleep. Before I actually fell into the sleep I heard Fuyumi whisper.

"Tomorrow you'll be in a new school and we'll have a new house." She said and kissed my cheek and walked out as I finally fell into some much needed sleep.

* * *

*sighs happily* I don't know who I hate more. Haruhi or Yoshio. *shrugs*

My aim for this story is 50 reviews. I know, it's pretty low but I don't really know much people that like this pairing as much as me and purple-ducks

XD

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a bit more cheerful! ^.^

**Dedicated to: Shaezy-bazey, Ch3rryc0l4, EvilMonkeyGenius**

**THE STORY IS DEDICATED COMPLETELY TO: PURPLE-DUCKS**

Yay, Kyoya meets Kaoru in this chapter!!! W00t w00t!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two:**

"Wake up Kyoya." Fuyumi said softly as she shook me.

"Hm..." I woke up and looked at her. Right. New school. New life.

While I was at school everyone was going to be moving into the new house. Luckily, I had Fuyumi to pack my things for me. If that department was in charge by my father, I'd be naked and have absolutely nothing.

She kissed my cheek and I sighed. I just remembered how bad it was. It wasn't fair that this happened to me. Especially on my first day. "Look at the nerd with the bandage on his face" I don't even know where these people get their insults but just by living they insult me.

Suddenly I wished I could be in one of those shows. The one with the big happy family. In fact... It didn't even have to be big. Just happy. I would give away all the money in the world for that. But it seems that he traded all the money in the world for nothing. Which is what depressed him.

"I wonder what a happy family is like..." I whispered to myself as I got up to get dressed.

.:~**~:. Kaoru's POV .:~**~:.

"WAKE UP!!" Hikaru yelled as he jumped on my bed.

"Gah! I should kill you!" I cried out and jumped on my twin brother who laughed at my attempt of being vicious. I even tried growling. But it sounded like a pathetic purring noise.

"Awww, what a cute little kitten, hm?" He teased and I pouted. "Now he's a PUPPY! Mom!!" Hikaru jumped up and I fell off of him. "I don't want an animal anymore. I have one. It's called a Kaoru!"

"Oh you're on!" I jumped on Hikaru's back and we both started to laugh like morons as our mom rolled her eyes with a smile and continued to cook.

"Jeez boys. Calm down." Our dad said with a laugh and Tamaki walked downstairs tiredly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Cool, so was ANYONE planning on waking me up?" He asked and Hikaru and I looked at him with a smile.

"Maybe!" We said, dragging on the word with grins.

"You guys are the devil." He said and Hikaru skipped over to him and I followed and we hugged our best friend.

"It's what you get for sleeping over on a school day!" Our mom said happily as she put more pancakes on the plate.

"Get dressed. Breakfast is almost ready boys." She said and we scampered up the steps.

Tamaki, our best friend, was staying with us for a few days because his grandma started refurbishing the house.

"Kaoru, I'm borrowing your blue shirt." Hikaru called out from my closet.

"Kay, I'm borrowing your orange one!" I called from his.

"Alright!" Once we put on the shirts we walked passed each other and high fived. I love my brother.

"I want to do your hair!" Tamaki said grinning widely. He was already dressed in white pants, shiny white shoes and a lime green polo shirt.

"Ok. Let me get my pants on." I said and pulled out black pants and Tamaki laughed and sat on my bed.

"Kaoru, you should let me sleep in YOUR bed. Hikaru's is SO uncomfortable and so is the guest rooms." Tamaki said as he looked at me with an innocent grin and I rolled my eyes and pulled up my black jeans.

I grabbed a belt that had a shape of a knife that was orange. The shirt that I stole from Hikaru had a picture of Jason (the killer) looking down sadly with his chainsaw and the calendar in front of him said 'Friday 12'

I grabbed my orange thick rimmed glasses and slid them up the bridge of my nose and Tamaki purred.

"Mmm. Looking good in those glasses." He said and I rolled my eyes.

I got out a pair of my orange and black converse sneakers and slid them on and walked over to Tamaki and laughed.

"Okay. Now do my hair." I said and he grinned and shoved me into my desk chair and grabbed a brush and some hair spray. Tamaki REALLY wanted to be a hair stylist.

Hikaru walked in, blue glasses, identical to mine but obviously a different color. The shirt he stole from me that says 'My other T is a REX' and he had a dinosaur on his belt.

"You're doing my hair too, right Tono?" He grinned and Tamaki turned to him with the comb in his mouth and nodded happily and continued to work on my hair until it was perfect.

After about 5 minutes of watching Tamaki skillfully do Hikaru's hair mom called us down to eat.

"Just finished!" Tamaki said happily and Hikaru and I laced our fingers together and skipped down the stairs with Tamaki trailing behind us.

"Smells great mama!" Tamaki called into the dining room before he completely walked in.

"Good. I'm glad." She smiled and we all sat down and had breakfast. It consisted of everyone saying really corny jokes and dad reading the news paper... Well... Pretending to. When I asked him what the politics section said he replied with:

"_giggle_ Garfield."

It was pretty funny. Especially his face. When he giggled, his whole face relaxed but after he said Garfield, it completely stiffened again in most seriousness.

"Nice." I blinked and he looked up.

"I'm sorry what? I was reading about... Politics..." He looked around the room, avoiding me as much as possible.

"Sure dad. Is Garfield our new mayor?" Hikaru teased with a smirk.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

I walked into homeroom with Hikaru standing next to me. Of course no one knew which one was which until we spoke, revealing my much calmer voice and his more... Angry voice.

"I heard we got a new student." They overheard some gossip from their friends and the twins exchanged glances with a grin

"We should welcome him." They said and gave each other a high five.

.:~**~:. Kyoya's POV .:~**~:.

I couldn't believe how rude people were in this school. I was shoved several times in the hallway. It wasn't any better that I couldn't see very well without my glasses.

To school I wore my Ouran Academy uniform. Sort of. I didn't wear the blue jacket. Just the long sleeved white shirt with black slacks. I didn't wear the tie either.

I was made fun of a lot for the bandage. I knew I would be. No surprise there. People were surprised that I came from Ouran Academy. None said anything to ME about it. I wouldn't have graced them with an answer ANYWAY.

A few girls actually blushed when they looked at me. Huh, so I'm still good looking with a Band-Aid on my cheek. That makes sense.

Around lunch time, me being completely lost, while looking at the map of the school I bumped into somebody.

"Oh wow! You're the new kid everyone is referring to! Hello fellow classmate! I am Tamaki Suoh!" An over the top dramatic blonde said in front of me and I glowered up at him.

"Why do you assume that I care?" I snapped and stood up and looked back at the map.

"The lunch room is this way." Tamaki said and I glared at him.

"I could find it." I hissed and Tamaki giggled.

"Okay!" With that he skipped off and I sighed and looked back at my map. Then I was hit and fell face first to the floor.

"Wow. Sorry!" A voice called and I turned my head to be met with a kid with orange hair, orange glasses, an orange shirt.. Exedra, exedra...

"Do you mind." I was getting really angry with these people.

"Nope. Not at all. You must be Kyoya Ootori!" The male said happily as he helped me up, which I hesitated to but wound up taking his hand anyway. It's not like I had any pride left in my being.

"That I am." I said and scratched my nose slightly.

"Sorry I bumped into you. I'm Kaoru Hitachiin." He said sweetly then a voice hollered down the hallway.

"KAORU!! MY LOVE!!" I turned my head to see a male that looked exactly like Kaoru only with everything Kaoru had in orange, he had in blue. Minus the hair.

"Hikaru! I met the new guy!" Kaoru said excitedly and my eyebrow twitched. I wasn't on display. Why the hell was he acting like I was show and tell?

"Oh. Kyoya Ootori?" This guy seemed much more obnoxious.

_I wonder who is the dominant one in._

I rolled my eyes slightly while smirking.

"What are you smirking at?" Hikaru asked me and I looked down at him and grabbed the map.

"I'm going to find where the cafeteria is." I said with all seriousness and the twins started laughing hysterically.

"What?" I asked slowly and Kaoru grabbed the map and ripped it into several different pieces and he threw the pieces behind him and put his hand lightly on my shoulder.

"I'll show you." Kaoru said and Hikaru snickered and put his hand on my other shoulder.

"Yes. Let's." With that they began shoving me towards the cafeteria.

"Sit with us!" They said with grins and that blond bimbo walked over.

"Kao-kun, Hika-kun, you know the new kid?" He asked kind of marveled.

"Not really." They said bluntly. "But we are making him sit with us. It'd be kind of embarrassing for him to sit alone. Don't you think?" They asked and looked at me. I couldn't help the small blush that was rising in my cheeks.

"Great!" With that, dumb and dumber pulled me to a table and I put the few books I had down.

"Hikaru!" Tamaki called out as he tried to put a dollar in the vending machine. "Hikaru it won't work!"

Hikaru started to laugh and walked over. Kaoru was calm now. I didn't realize what a big influence Hikaru had on him.

"Come on. You hungry?" He asked softly and I nodded slowly and followed him to the lunch line.

"So, is it true that you came from Ouran Academy?" He asked interested and I nodded curtly.

"That's cool. I wish I could go to that school but I'm not nearly smart enough." He said and a light bulb went on in my head.

I'll take the entry exams! I could pass them with flying colors!!

"Thank you Kaoru." I said and crossed my arms and began thinking. "When do these exams take place?"

"They'll be in a month." Kaoru answered. "Only one student gets to go though since that school is so expensive. You wouldn't know how much times I've tried the exam but there was always someone smarter."

"What about your brother? Did he try to get in them?" I asked and he giggled.

"Hikaru do more tests then he has to? Please. That's laughable." Kaoru said and finally it was our turn at the lunch line. I didn't even know that half of the inanimate objects that were in the containers were considered _food_.

"Get the cheeseburger." Kaoru whispered to me and he ordered the same.

"Why?" I whispered back and he giggled.

"It's the only thing that doesn't look under or over cooked." He said and I looked at the patties and examined them. He was right.

We paid for lunch and walked back to the table and finally Hikaru and Tamaki walked back from the Snapple machine.

"Nice shirt..." I said and he looked down and then looked up at me with a grin.

"Yeah. This is Hikaru's shirt. We share a closet basically. Not literally because we have different rooms." Kaoru said and Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru.

"Hey good looking. What is a sexy person like you doing in a place like this?" He grinned and Kaoru looked up at him smirking.

"I saw you and just HAD to stay." He joked and Hikaru sat down and they started talking about incoherent things. But it didn't matter. All I knew was there was an entry exam that I already had passed. I smirked. I'll be going back to Ouran.

* * *

Review please! Remember, i'm typing this story as I go. The more reviews I get makes me want to write more ^.^

Of course however I WILL because the story is dedicated to purple-ducks but reviews make me write faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Well next chapter is up. Yay they talk more!!! W00t w00t. :3

Dedicated to: **purple-ducks**

**Dedications: kygirl101, ashley the twisted**

**

* * *

**

Chapter three:

"How was your first day?" Fuyumi asked at the front of the school. She was picking me up today. Apparently everything was set for us to move into the new house. That was oddly quick.

"It was... Eventful." With that I saw the rowdy twins practically play leap frog with Tamaki out of the school.

"BYE KYOYA!! SEE YOU TOMORROW!!" Kaoru waved happily and Hikaru waved more enthusiastically.

"AU REVOIR MON AMI!!" Tamaki called out and waved.

I turned to her with a blank stare.

"It seems that you have a group of admirers." She tried to hide her smile but I know she was. Horrible liar Fuyumi is.

"Yes. The Hitachiin twins and the Suoh kid." I sighed softly. "But I found out wonderful news Fuyumi. You see, in this school every year there are entry exams for Ouran Academy. One kid is chosen. It just so happens to be in a month. Maybe I could go."

"Kyoya..." She looked at me kind of sadly. "You already made friends here. You were completely to yourself in Ouran Academy. Why don't you try out Ouran High for a while before making such rash decisions?" She offered and I shrugged.

"I have a month. I'm pretty sure I'm going to take it though." I said blankly and she sighed then smiled.

"Well in the meantime you have some friends!" She said happily and I nodded.

The thing I liked most about them is they didn't ask where the Band-Aid came from. Why I had it on my cheek. It made me feel that they weren't judging me on my appearance.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

I got to the house which was 10 times smaller than our other one. Fuyumi led me to my room, which was probably the size of a pantry. It fit a twin sized bed and a dresser and it was still cramped up. I didn't even have a closet... WAS my room a pantry?

"Thank you Fuyumi." I said and she nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to give you a different room but dad wanted you to have this one." She said softly and I shook my head.

"It's fine. I don't care." I assured and she nodded slowly and walked out.

There were 3 bags of my stuff and I unpacked everything. I had my clothes, my laptop and my cell phone. That's all.

"KYOYA!!!" I closed my eyes tightly and turned to the door.

He sounded _really pissed_.

.:~**~:. Kaoru's POV .:~**~:.

"So what do you guys think of the new guy?" Tamaki asked and I shrugged and Hikaru sighed.

"He seems like an uptight asshole." He said bluntly.

"That's mean to say." I rolled my eyes and my mom looked at us using the mirror in the car.

"New kid?" She asked and Tamaki nodded.

"Yes, mother Yuzuha dearest." He said and leaned in closer to mom.

"He seems at a loss for something. His heart is calling out to be loved!" Tamaki said dramatically.

"Ok, YOU need to lay off the drugs." Hikaru said and Tamaki smiled.

"Well you honestly can't tell me that's normal behavior for a teenage boy!" Tamaki retorted and Hikaru shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't examine them, freak." A smirk adorned Hikaru's lips and Tamaki pouted slightly.

"All I'm saying is something is wrong with him..." I pictured all of the faces he made. He did seem like a relatively sad person.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

"You're so stupid!" Hikaru laughed as I fell down the stairs.

"You're face is so stupid!" I stuck out my tongue and Tamaki helped me up and all of us just started wrestling until mom came in and gave us "the" look and we stopped immediately.

"I fell down the stairs..." I said and scratched my cheek and she smiled.

"You do that a lot..." She mused and walked away.

"Get ready for dinner boys!"

.:~**~:. Kyoya's POV .:~**~:.

I walked out of dad's room... Well, limped is a better word. Fuyumi wasn't there. She had to go to the store to buy some food.

I crawled into my small room and curled on the bed. Something that Kaoru said today was playing in my mind.

Why did he want to go to Ouran Academy? Hm. I should talk to him. He seems interesting.

I opened my computer and sat on my bed. I was thankful I had 1 outlet in my room. I could have a lamp and my computer. I didn't have much of anything else so it's not like it mattered much.

I began typing. Nothing really just how school was. I tend to write it on my computer. It's sort of a journal in a way. It's pretty cool because it's password protected so no one could read it.

My password was 17fuckhackers. Honestly, who'd think of that?

I wrote about meeting Kaoru, Tamaki and Hikaru. How interesting they seemed and how odd it was that they wanted to hang out with me tomorrow. I honestly didn't think I'd make _friends_. Especially on the first day.

My stomach growled violently but my father was angry at me and sent me to my room. I wasn't allowed to eat tonight.

I curled up against the wall in the corner of my bed and closed my eyes.

Oddly; I couldn't wait for school.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

I woke up and slipped on black pants and a long sleeved, button up blue shirt. It had a collar and today I actually put on a tie. I opened my drawer and smirked slightly. She knew me to well.

I had several containers of different cover ups. I could cover my bruises on my face and such. I sighed contently and began doing so. I had a horrible black and blue bruise on my cheek. The opposite one that was cut.

Looking at myself I saw that I looked fine. The only odd thing was the bandage but I didn't dare take that off.

There was a knock at my door and I mumbled a 'come in' and Fuyumi walked in with a banana and a new pair of glasses.

I looked at her and smirked.

"Thanks." She nodded and put the glasses on me.

"I got you a new pair because you're practically blind without them." She softly stroked my hair. "You're so handsome Kyoya." She whispered and kissed my bandage.

". . ." I smiled. It wasn't a big grin or anything, just the corner of my lips curving up slightly. She smiled wider than I, she then handed me the fruit.

"Eat." She insisted and I chuckled softly and she walked out of my room.

.:~**~:. Kaoru's POV .:~**~:.

"Wake up!" Tamaki shouted happily as he opened the blinds of my window. "Mother is making us delectable foods and I wish to do your hair before we leave!"

"Tono..." I grumbled and sat up.

"Here. I picked out your clothes." He threw them at my face and I rolled my eyes. Today I was wearing red I suppose.

Regular ripped jeans, a red shirt that said "Abstinence, 99.99% effective" with a picture of Mary and baby Jesus on it.

"Here is your belt, your glasses and your sneakers. Now hurry and get dressed!" Tamaki skipped out of my room to bother Hikaru and I rolled my eyes and yawned as I stretched and got out of bed.

I quickly got dressed and looked at my hair. Taking a shower then going to bed was NOT good on your hair. Mine was all over the place. I chuckled as I slid on my red glasses and brushed out my hair.

"Tono." Before I even finished he was in my room looking a lot like Sweeney Todd.

I rolled my eyes and in 5 minutes my hair was done and perfect. He LOVED doing hair and I didn't exactly know why.

"Kay. Everyone is waiting downstairs. Hikaru is already ready." Tamaki giggled at the rhyme and I followed him down the stairs after grabbing my book bag.

Hikaru was wearing yellow which was pretty interesting. His shirt had a pullout bed on it and it said 'I pull out'. I smirked at the perverted innuendo and sat down next to him and we ate quietly. I didn't know why everyone was quiet.

"Okay. The bus should be here in a few minutes." Mom stood up and took the empty plates with a smile.

"Bye mom." I kissed her cheek, so did Hikaru and Tamaki. We then all waited outside with our hands in our pockets.

"I'm so bored." Hikaru groaned. He then smirked and tilted my chin upwards. "Kaoru wanna--"

"No." I flatly cut him off and he pouted and crossed his arms.

"You're no fun." He stuck out his tongue and the bus finally stopped. The creaky breaks were heard for probably the next stop to get ready.

I got on the bus and scanned the seats. Since we were one of the last stops, there weren't a lot of them. Hikaru shoved me into a seat with some guy and then sat down next to Tamaki in an empty seat right next to it.

"God this bus needs to like, break down." Hikaru rolled his eyes as he got situated in the seat.

I turned to see who I was sitting next to and was slightly surprised to see Kyoya in my seat.

"Kyoya? You wear glasses?" I asked and he turned to me and looked a bit shaken.

"Oh... Hi.... Yeah...." He mumbled quietly and looked back out the window.

"Is something wrong...?" I asked confused and he quickly shook his head.

"No. No. Everything... Fine... Great... Dandy." He was rambling and I smiled.

"Tell me about yourself Kyoya." I ushered and he looked at me like a deer caught in headlights.

"Why do you want to know about me?" He asked amazed and I smiled.

"Because you're my friend aren't you?" I laughed. "Come on. I want to know it all. How was the Academy like? Do you have siblings? How many friends did you have in your old school? What do you like to do? What's your favorite color? Why are you always in nice clothes? Who stole my wallet...?"

He smirked slightly at my last question but I really didn't have my wallet.

"Here." Hikaru grinned and threw it at my forehead.

"Ow." I shoved it in my book bag and turned to Kyoya. "So....?"

"Fine. Yes. None. Work. Dark blue. Because. Hikaru." He answered and I glared slightly.

"Ok, would you care to ELABORATE?" I offered and he rolled his eyes.

"The academy was ok. Much more polite than the high school. People were alright. I have 2 older brothers and an older sister. I didn't have any friends in my old school. I like to do mathematics and type on my computer. I like the color dark blue and because my father always wants me to look presentable." He finished then raised his eyebrow. "My turn."

"Go ahead." I grinned. I wanted to talk to him and I wanted to answer questions.

"Why do you want to go to the Academy? Do you and Hikaru get confused a lot? How many friends do YOU have? What do you like to do? What's your favorite color? Why do you always match perfectly?" I grinned at the questions. I loved talking about myself... I'm not conceited. Really.

"Because it would looks much better on my college application. Yes, even our parents can't tell is apart most of the time. I have a decent amount of friends. I like to play guitar... Hero, listen to music, and write. My favorite color is orange, and I have a strange obsession with matching."

* * *

Review please. Remember 50 reviews ^^ (my goal)


	4. Chapter 4

Gangster... I don't know.... anyways

Dedicated to: **purple-ducks**

**Dedications: ashley the twisted, eatmyquidditch, Kuroytos, CrouchingCrookshanks, JazzieFizzle, kygirl101, Ch3rryc0l4**

so... read onwards my friends! :D

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER FOUR:

"Okay. Okay. Okay. So a mute person goes into a shop and wants to buy a toothbrush. But imitating the action of brushing his teeth, he successfully expresses himself to the shopkeeper and the purchase is done. Next, a blind man comes into the shop. He wants to buy a pair of sunglasses' how does HE indicate what he wants?" Kyoya asked as we stood up to get off the bus and I thought for a minute.

"Hm..." I was now deeply in thought. How would he interpret wanting sunglasses? "Uh, I don't know..."

"He'd ask for them. He's blind, not mute." Kyoya smirked and I blushed.

"Oh... Right. Wow... Hm... Wait, I need to feel better about myself. Hikaru!" I shouted and stopped walking and Hikaru jogged up to me.

"Yeah?" Tamaki walked behind him.

"Mary's father has 5 kids. Nana, Nene, Nini, Nono. what's the name of the 5th one?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Nunu?" He asked and I grinned and turned to Kyoya who was smirking.

"He always makes me feel better." I said and he tilted his head to the side.

"Why. What I'd do?" He asked and Tamaki grinned.

"Mary was his 5th daughters name you dummy!" Tamaki said and Hikaru blinked.

"Oh!" He grinned sheepishly and I smiled.

"I knew you'd make me feel better." I kissed his cheek.

"Don't _I_ get a kiss on the cheek since I _did_ know the right answer?" Tamaki pouted and I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Now you have to give the '_Shadow Prince_' over here a kiss. He might feel left out." Tamaki grinned and I glanced at Kyoya.

"It's really no big deal." He said professionally but I cupped his face, got on my tip toes and pressed my lips very softly against his cheek and then moved away from him with a grin.

"Nonsense! I give everyone kisses." I laughed and he stayed quiet.

.:~**~:. Kyoya's POV .:~**~:.

I told Kaoru it _wasn't_ a big deal. He kissed my cheek. Whatever. But why does thinking about it make my body tremble and my face heat up?

I was in the middle of math class and all I could think about was his soft espression as he cupped my cheek.

A lump was in my throat and my hands were shaking.

He kissed my fucking _cheek_. What the hell is WRONG with me?

I couldn't even write my name properly on the top of the worksheet. I basically had to use a ruler. People just thought I was being a smartass because the teacher said 'write your name neatly at the top' but it was just because I knew I couldn't write right.

I could care less what the tangent angle is in this god damned right triangle. Why was it important? Okay. Soh-cah-**toa**. Tangent= opposite over adjacent.

I couldn't think straight. Taking in a deep breath I quickly did all of the problems then handed it in. I sat down and realized I had about 23 more minutes. And all of the other students were still working.

I began to daydream. I was thinking about Kaoru... Which is all around embarrassing because he is a BOY.

_Oh shut up Kyoya... Imagine dad's face when he finds out your thinking of a guy in this way...._

I scolded myself for a few more minutes and then the bell rang and I halfheartedly got all of my stuff and walked towards the door.

The hallways was a disaster. About 4 people bumped into me, causing me to drop my stuff.

The fifth time though it was on purpose.

"Kyoya!" Hikaru yelled then looked at me dazed and slammed his hands down on my stuff and it fell all over the floor.

"Now why did you do that?" I asked kind of angrily and he grinned.

"To get your attention." He admitted and I yelled at myself for the flutter in my heart.

This was _Hikaru_ not _Kaoru_. I sighed. I couldn't believe that it resorted to me just seeing a face that resembled Kaoru's.

"Earth to Kyoya!" I snapped out of my daze and looked at the twins in front of me. They grinned evilly like Cheshire cats and took off with my books that they helped pick up. I glared.

"Get back here you two." I said and jogged after them, listening to their raucous laughter as they practically took flight down the stairs.

They were _not_ on my good side right now...

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

"Kyoya. How was school?" Fuyumi asked and I just walked passed her with my head down.

I got into my room and curled up on my bed. I knew I should start my homework but I was to angry at myself. I fucking liked a boy.

Maybe I was just... I don't know... Shocked. Yeah. That's it. I'm shocked and therefore I THINK I like Kaoru when in reality I was disgusted at his soft expression, his smooth lips against my cheek... His eyes that sparkled in the proper sunlight. The victory smile, the one where his lips seem like perfect porcelain stained a very light tinted pink. His perfect line of teeth.

My heart was thumping wildly and I scowled.

Stop thinking about him jackass!

"Kyoya..." Fuyumi opened my door slowly then closed it and turned on my light. "What happened at school?"

"Nothing Fuyumi. I'm just confused." I told her and she tilted her head to the side.

"Why?" She asked and I shook my head.

"It's not important." I assured her and grabbed my computer. "Please, leave me be." I said softly and she pursed her lips slightly and nodded and I watched her leave my room and close my door. The light was still on but I shut that off quickly.

Hm... Kyoya Hitachiin.... Kaoru Ootori...

STOP THAT YOU SOUND LIKE A LOVESICK FANGIRL!

I scowled at myself and quickly wrote everything down in my _journal_ I guess you could call it.

.:~**~:. Kaoru's POV .:~**~:.

When we got to my room... Well I'm not entirely sure why we were all in my room but we were...

"Ok so spill." Tamaki said with a grin and Hikaru closed the door with a smirk.

"Spill about what?" I asked dumbly.

"You know. Kyoya... What kind of romantic thing do you have in your mind with him?" Tamaki asked and I tilted my head to the side.

"I don't think of Kyoya romantically." I said truthfully. Why would they assume I did?

"... Really?" Hikaru asked completely lost. "I thought you liked him."

"No. He's a cool person but I don't like him like that." I said honestly and they exchanged glances.

"Poor Kyoya is going to be heartbroken then." Tamaki said dramatically with his wrist over his forehead for effect.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and Hikaru threw me to my desk chair and sat on my lap.

"It seems Kyoya likes you." He said and chuckled and Tamaki nodded.

"How could you not see that?" He asked and I tilted my head again.

"Likes me how?" Hikaru grinned at my question and grabbed my shoulders and leaned in and let his tongue make a wet trail from the crook of my neck to my ear where he nibbled on my earlobe.

"Like this." He whispered and his hot breath made me shiver.

"Are you sure?" Tamaki laughed and pulled Hikaru off of me.

"We're POSITIVE." He said and they high fived.

"Now all we have to do is get you guys together..." Hikaru said and I glared.

"You guys; I don't like Kyoya that way. Get out of my room, I'm tired." I demanded and they sighed.

"Fine, fine..." Hikaru muttered and they walked out of my room.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

The morning sped passed us all. It seems I slept through dinner and I devoured breakfast. Today I was in a blue shirt with popsicles on it. They were broken apart and one said "Don't leave me!" and the other said "I'll never forget you!"

I had on sort of baggy-ish black jeans and my hair, was perfected.

Hikaru had on green shirt that said "Your EPIDERMIS is showing". I loved that shirt.

Today I didn't wear glasses. I really didn't NEED them unless I was reading a lot. Hikaru didn't bother with his either.

Tamaki was again; in nice clothes. Tan slacks with a white polo shirt.

We were waiting outside for the bus and just then it hit me.

"I didn't do my homework." I said and they laughed at me.

"Your fault for going to bed early!" It WAS my fault but I was still upset about it.

The bus stopped and we all climbed on. I sat next to Kyoya again who seemed to be very close to passing out.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he looked at me, it seemed like he was glaring but he WAS looking at me through half lidded eyes.

"Couldn't sleep." He said and sighed.

"Oh..." Well that was lame. I got out my math homework and glared at it.

"Need help?" He asked and I blushed slightly. I sucked at math. Especially with triangles.

"Yeah... I have to do this and science and social studies before we get off of the bus.." I groaned and he smirked and grabbed the paper from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked and he pulled out a pencil.

"Helping. I love math. Numbers are my favorite things to work with." He said and looked at the paper and immediately started writing. I felt bad that he was doing my homework but whatever. He wanted to do it.

I started to do my Social Studies and about 5 minutes into it he handed me my math worksheet and took my science. I looked up at him confused and he looked at me. His dark eyes, his glasses made them seem more glossy. His lips curved up into a smirk and I found myself blushing.

I quickly looked back at my Social Studies and answered the questions. Kyoya handed me the Science and I blushed again.

"Y-you really didn't have to..." I said and he shrugged.

"I wanted to." He admitted and looked out the window and I put everything away and pulled out my iPod. We still had about 23 minutes left of this bus ride.

"Wanna listen?" I asked as I held up one of the ear phones. He slowly nodded and I started looking through songs.

I found myself leaning on his shoulder tiredly at the end of the bus ride. I didn't care. He made me so tired and I didn't know why. Was that a bad thing?

"Thank you again for the help with the homework.." I said lamely as we walked into the school and he towered over me with a smirk and nodded.

"It honestly wasn't much of a problem." He said and looked at the clock. "It seems that I have to get going to class before I'm late. See you at lunch.." He said and walked away before I could say goodbye.

"Do you like him yet?!" Hikaru whispered in my ear loudly and I shrieked and fell over.

"Don't SCARE me like that!!" I yelled angrily and he giggled.

"Sorry." Tamaki laughed as he helped me up. "I love you." Hikaru said sweetly and kissed my cheek.

"Kiss ass." I blinked and he smiled cutely. "And no. I don't like Kyoya in that way."

* * *

Awww D: Kao-kun dun like Tamaki... or maybe he does... who knows? XD

Review please! :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Dedications: Kuroytos, ashley the twisted, purple-ducks**

I really don't have anything to say xD The song that's used is Crush by David... I'm not going to TRY with his last name XD

**Dedcated to: purple-ducks**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER FIVE:

.:~**~:. Kyoya's POV .:~**~:.

For a week everything has been havoc.

For a week I've been helping Kaoru with his homework.

For a week my father has been beating me every chance he gets.

For a week I've been watching Kaoru from the corner of my eye, hoping to catch him.

For a week my sister has been worried about my actions with everything.

For a week I've sat next to Kaoru on the bus looking at him smile.

For a week I've wondered how the soft lips would feel on mine.

For a week I've admired Kaoru in all of his glory.

For a week I've admitted to myself,

That I like Kaoru.

I looked up at my ceiling. For some reason the new found strength I have keeps me from breaking down. I've held my ground much better that I used to. It was much easier to not cry when my father hits me. No one outside my family knows that he hurts me but every time I keep in my tears I feel like Kaoru would smile at me for being so brave.

Sometimes I want to tell him but what would I expect him to say?

I didn't want to tell him because I wanted him to pity me. I didn't want to tell him because I wanted him to do something. I didn't know why I wanted to tell him so badly... Maybe it's like... A confirmation. To see if he really cares about me... Maybe I should tell him.. I just don't know what to say.

"KYOYA OOTORI!!" I sighed and got off my bed and walked to my dad's office.

Through everything he said I didn't pay attention. I stood there looking helpless. I'd whimper even though I knew it wasn't because I was afraid of him. It was because I knew he wanted me to fear him. If I didn't, he'd beat me harder. Trying to give me a reason to fear him.

This beating was about the fact that it costs money to buy my lunch and that was money he didn't have.

So I wasn't eating lunch at school anymore I guess...

He pinned me down and started to punch me. He was finally in the habit of not touching my face. Good. My cuts were finally healing.

When he was done, I could barely move. I knew I had a bunch of bruises.

I limped to my room when he was done with me and plopped down on my bed and groaned loudly. Tomorrow was going to be a turtle neck day...

I sighed as I ran my fingers down the handprint bruise on my neck. And whimpered slightly.

It hurt so bad.

I wouldn't dare take a day off from school though. That would just be more time for him to hurt me.

I couldn't wait for school.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

I woke up aching horribly like always and forced myself into a dark blue turtle neck and some black slacks. It sucks because it's fall... The beginning of fall so it's still slightly hot outside. I'm going to sweat to death but I didn't mind. As long as no one saw the horrible bruises.

I limped to the bus stop and waited to get on. When the bus DID come, however, I walked strong onto it. I wouldn't want anyone thinking otherwise even though I WAS in pain.

I sat in mine and Kaoru's seat. I had to wait about, 10 minutes for him to get on. This bus ride was ridiculously long. It was close to 40 minutes. I'm surprised the bus driver doesn't quit since most of the time the bus ride is hell.

My heart was thumping wildly as I peeked out the window and saw Hikaru, Tamaki and Kaoru. I smiled inwardly.

Kaoru was wearing a pretty shade of orange. Of course, it's his favorite color after all. For once it wasn't a funny shirt but one with a collar and a pocket that rested on the left side of his chest. His hair was done like it always was and he had orange sunglasses on the top of his head with white jeans and orange shoes. He had a bunch of jelly bracelets on his wrist and he was laughing at something Tamaki said.

Speaking of Tamaki, he had a button up long sleeved pink shirt with white pants and white shoes. Somehow he looked nice in pink. It contrasted with his violet eyes.

Hikaru on the other hand was kind of angry for no reason. He was in an outfit that resembled Kaoru's greatly but instead of white jeans he had black and everything Kaoru had in orange, he had in purple. He too had jelly bracelets on his wrist.

The bus opened and I couldn't breath. I was nervous. I was shaking and then I heard him laugh. I blushed horribly and looked out the window and felt someone sit down in my seat. I looked and there Kaoru was with a smile.

"Good morning Kyoya!" He said happily and I nodded my head and he got himself situated and accidentally elbowed me and I let out a whimper and really wish I didn't.

"Are you... Okay?" He asked and then blinked. "I mean, sorry! I didn't know I hit you that hard. I wasn't _trying_ to hit you so don't think I was!" He was rambling and it was quite cute. I smiled slightly and shook my head.

"No. It's fine. You didn't hit me that hard. Just have a bruise there is all." I said and he went to ask why. His lips moved in the formation but then grinned.

"Hey your bandage is off." He said and pulled me closer to him as he examined my cheek. I felt my cheeks heat up and pulled away from him embarrassed.

"Sorry!" He blushed and laughed nervously. "I'm not flirting with you, I was just curious to how you looked without the bandage."

I don't know what feeling my heart made. I was kind of afraid to find out though.

"... Um.. And how is that?" I asked and he smiled and pulled out his iPod.

"Very nice!" He said and I turned my head and blushed.

"Thanks... You... You look nice... But you always do... With the matching and all..." I should just shut up.

He grinned.

"Thanks. I didn't want to wear this but I was convinced by Tamaki. He said it was a chick magnet." With that he winked and I felt a lump in my throat and nodded.

"Nice..." I said and turned away from him and closed my eyes tightly.

"Wanna listen?" He asked innocently and I turned to him with a smile.

"No that's fine." I said and turned away again. Why did my heart ache so badly?

Was it because I just finally admitted to myself that I liked him to figure out he wanted a _girl_friend and not a _boy_friend?

Of course he wanted a girlfriend. Why wouldn't he? He's gorgeous.

"Oh... Okay..." He said and I turned to him with a smirk.

"Does it break your heart that much?" I teased and he gave me a pout.

"Please." He begged and my stomach churned and my heart sped up.

"Fine." I said shortly and he smiled and handed me a headphone and our hands touched and it felt like an electric shock. I gulped and took the headphone. I liked listening to music with him because we had to be incredibly close for the headphones to work.

I looked at him as he made a sort of confused face while deciding what song he wanted to pick. I smirked slightly and his face lit up and he clicked the center button.

"Sorry, I love this song!" He said happily.

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside_

_It was a rush_

_What a rush_

_'Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me_

_It's just to much_

_Just to much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized_

_So mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think_

_When you're all alone_

_All that we could be?_

_Where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch your breath_

_When I look at you?_

_Are you holding back_

_Like the way I do?_

_'cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going _

_Away_

_Going Away  
_

My heart started thudding harder. Why did he have to pick this song? It matched my situation perfectly.

I looked at Kaoru as he mouthed the words to the song.

_Kiss him._

A voice in my head told me and I closed my eyes tightly and just listened to song by song. Each one was about love in some way and it was tearing me apart. Every time I looked at him, my heart would ache as I glimpsed at his lips move in perfect synch to the song. I wanted to kiss those perfect lips. I knew I couldn't though.

_Chick magnet._

That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. But somehow I wanted him more. He looked so cute and I decided to start a conversation and I took out the ear piece and he paused the music and looked at me.

"What's up?" He asked and I quickly pointed to the bracelets.

"Do those have a meaning?" I asked and he chuckled and held out his wrist.

"You have to do something to the person depending on what color bracelet you break off. Like... Say... Tamaki breaks off Hikaru's black bracelet. Black means sex. So Tamaki would have to have sex with Hikaru." Kaoru explained and I chuckled.

"Interesting concept." I admitted and he nodded and grinned as he held out his wrist.

"Wanna break one off?" He asked and my face flushed.

"Um... Okay but I'm not picking black." No matter how much I want to...

"Okay." He closed his eyes and I turned away and grabbed on and ripped it off.

Kaoru opened his eyes and looked at the broken bracelet in my hands.

"You got yellow!" He said grinning and I looked at the yellow bracelet.

"What does that mean?" I asked and he grinned.

"A hug!" With that he hugged me tightly. I wanted to like that moment but it hurt so I tensed up.

"Something wrong?" I he asked and I quickly shook my head.

"Say!" Hikaru sat on Kaoru's lap. "We're having our super awesome sleepover party this weekend. Wanna go?" He asked and I looked at Kaoru who grinned widely.

"You should come!" He said excitedly and I gulped.

"I uhh... I g-guess I could ask." I was shaking, literally. I was not looking forward to asking my dad. That would not go well.

"Awesome!"

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

I got home from school and played with the broken bracelet that was in my hands. I knew this wasn't going to go well but I needed to try. Tomorrow was Friday and I would be able to sleep over Kaoru's house. It would be great.

Oddly my body has gotten used to being bruised so much they fade away quicker than I expected.

My heart was pounding as I knocked on his door.

"Come in." His voice boomed and I opened the door and looked at him.

"Excuse me, father. I'm terribly so--"

"Get on with it!" He snapped and I nodded.

"I was invited to sleep over someone's house this weekend and I was wondering if I could.. Go?" I was shaking horribly. It was like asking Hikaru a simple math problem knowing that if he got it wrong you'd die a horrible death.

"...." He was thinking. That was weird. "What time?"

"I would get off the bus at his house, he said his mom could drop me off whenever you wanted me to and that it wasn't a problem." I answered quickly and he looked up.

"I want you home Sunday at 6 o'clock sharp. Your grandmother is coming for dinner." He said and I nodded.

"PM?" I asked and he nodded and I smiled widely. "Thank you father." I bowed a few times and rushed out of the room. I couldn't believe it. I was shaking I was so happy. I could go!

I quickly rushed to my room and pulled out my cell phone.

Kaoru entered his number with a heart next to it because he said I loved him the most and he was special-er. Then Hikaru said "Yeah special in the head" and Tamaki said "Aw, Hikaru thinks he's Kaoru talking to Hikaru!" And yeah I'm ranting but that's just because I was incredibly happy.

I clicked send and I was never so nervous for someone to answer their phone, ever.

"Hallo?" Kaoru's voice answered then giggled and whined. "Stop Hikaru! That tickles. Tamaki! Get Hikaru out of my room!"

"But I love you so much! Please have my children!" Hikaru said and screamed out "No!!" I'm guessing that was when Tamaki dragged him away.

"Sorry, hello?" My throat was dry.

"Heh. Hi." That was pathetic. I should just shoot myself now.

"Kyoya! Yo! Wassap homie g skillet biscuit on a roll with butter and cream cheese with some pickles... Mmm pickles... I like spicy food." I blinked at the randomness of Kaoru and raised my eyebrow. "Don't raise your eyebrow at me!"

"How did you...?" I looked around my room.

"No I don't have any cameras in your room. I just know you so well because I'm the amazing Buddhist panda." He said completely seriously and I cracked a smile. "Anyhoodle, so, can you come?!"

"Surprisingly, yes. I can." I said and he giggled.

"Sweet! So you're sleeping over till Saturday or Sunday?" Kaoru asked and I smiled.

"My dad said yes to Sunday if you don't mind." I said and I could hear him jump off his bed.

"MA!!" He yelled.

"What is it sweetie?" I heard his mom's voice in the background.

"Kyoya is coming over and sleeping over!" He called out and I blushed.

He didn't tell his mom? He didn't ASK his mom?

"Okay. When do I have to bring him home?" She asked and I blinked. If I TOLD my dad that a friend was coming over, not ASK but TELL, he would kill me.

"Hold up!.. Kyoya what time is she bringing you home?" Kaoru asked and I blushed darker.

"Well... My dad wants me home at 6---"

"5:50!" Kaoru called out and I smirked.

"Thank you Kaoru." I said and heard him laugh cutely.

"Thank you for what?" He asked. There were tons of things I could've said.

_Thank you for being my friend._

_Thank you for being there for me._

_Thank you for giving me a hug._

_Thank you for being my FIRST friend._

But I just looked away.

"Thanks for inviting me over."

I looked down.

* * *

d'awww D: poor Kyoya. When will he tell Kaoru?? :[

Mkay, remember, 100 is my goal! ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

**DEDICATED TO: purple-ducks**

**Dedications: oliveblack, CrouchingCrookshanks**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER SIX:

I woke up on a slighter more happy note than usual. I was glad that I could go to Kaoru's house today and stuffed some things into my book bag that I'd need. Like two sets of clothes, toothbrush... Honestly I don't know what else I need...

I guess that's it!

I quickly got dressed in my nice clothes. Some black slacks and a button up collar shirt that was a dark green.

I put on my book bag and quickly rushed out to my bus stop and waited impatiently. I wanted it to be here. I wanted Kaoru to be with me.

This fucking sucked. I hated acting like this.

The bus finally arrived and I got on quickly and walked to my original seat. I closed my eyes for what seemed like 4 seconds and when I opened them Kaoru was next to me doing his homework.

His hair was perfect, it always was. He had on regular jeans and a white and yellow shirt that said "My French Teacher is Muy Caliente!" Which was ironic that it was in Spanish... I never noticed his ears were pierced. He had small white studs, well from what side I could see. He had white sneakers and the same jelly bracelets.

"Oh. Kaoru.." I rubbed my eyes. "Homework?" I chuckled and he looked up and blushed.

"Yeah. I didn't get to finish it. It's just math though." Kaoru assured and I looked over and just by looking, without a calculator I gave him the answer.

"Sin .9940" I said smirking and Kaoru blinked and chuckled as he shook his head.

"I'm not going to ask how you're so smart." He said and I shrugged.

"So. Do you have everything you need for the sleepover?" Kaoru asked happily and I nodded.

"I'm pretty sure. But I've never been to a sleepover before so I'm not entirely sure." I said and randomly Tamaki was on Kaoru's lap.

Tamaki was wearing a pink button up shirt, short sleeved and long white pants.

"That's so horrible! Never been to a sleepover! The pity! The shame! How could you stand such a horrible future?" Tamaki asked dramatically and I frowned and Kaoru shoved the blonde bimbo off of his lap.

"Shut up Tamaki, you bother me." He said blankly and turned to me.

"It's ok. I feel great! My house will be where you had your first sleepover!" Kaoru said grinning and I smirked slightly.

"I suppose you're right."

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

"Kyoya. Why aren't you eating?" Hikaru asked and Kaoru nodded and I shrugged.

"I'm... Not hungry." I said and repressed a stomach growl. I was _very_ hungry actually. Kaoru smiled and pushed his tray so it was there for both of us.

"Nonsense, you look starving. Come on. Please eat." He offered and picked up a French fry and held it to my lips and I chuckled slightly and bit it so some of it was still handing off of my lips.

I chewed it and swallowed.

"Thanks." I said and looked him straight in the eyes. I almost missed the grin Tamaki and Hikaru exchanged.

_Almost_.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

"MA! WE'RE HOME!!" Tamaki yelled dramatically as we all entered the house. I admit, it was a really nice house.

"Oh. Let me meet your new friend!" I heard a female say happily as she rushed over and I looked at her. She had short hair. Definitely looked like the mother to these twins.

"Good evening Mrs. Hitachiin." I smiled and bowed slightly. "What a pleasure it is to finally meet the mother of my new friends."

I always wore that stupid mask while meeting adults. Just something my father taught me.

"Oh he's so cute and polite!" She giggled.

"Mother! Surly you think I'm more of a prince then he!" Tamaki said, giving me a playful smirk.

"Of course dear!" He smiled. "Because he's more of a king!"

"Angst..." Tamaki went to a corner and began to plan mushrooms.

"Um.." I raised my eyebrow at Tamaki. Was this how he always acted?

"Come on Kyoya! I'll show you to my room!" Kaoru said happily and dragged me upstairs.

His room was fairly large. Decent sized bed, kind of messy but I have OCD, posters hanging on the wall, and just a bunch of junk in general.

I smiled at him.

"Nice." I said and he grinned.

"Yeah. I love this room." He said happily and ushered me to sit down. His bed was so soft.

I opened my book bag and pulled out my laptop and opened it. I looked at yesterdays entry and then looked at Kaoru who was messing with something and gulped.

"Kaoru. I need to say someth--" Hikaru burst into the room grinning like an idiot.

"KYOYA! COME SEE MY ROOM NOW!" He said excitedly and dragged me to the room directly next to it. The colors weren't the same and his room was messier, no doubt.

Kaoru had a nice light orange room, Hikaru had a dark blue color. And Hikaru had a lot of nearly explicit half naked females on his walls.

"Wow... I'm speechless." I blinked and he grinned.

"I know. My room is so much better than Kaoru's." He said and I sighed inwardly. If my room looked like this, my father would strangle me... Not that he wouldn't anyway.

"I'll be right back." Hikaru said after we heard Tamaki call him.

I looked around the room and you could call it OCD, I began to clean things and pick stuff up.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked, for some reason he was blushing slightly.

"I'm.. cleaning..?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked, why did that make him blush? Me cleaning his brother's room. What was so embarrassing about that?

"Because it's horrifyingly dirty." I stated bluntly and continued to pick up the mess.

"Come on Kyoya." Kaoru grabbed my hand and the spot he held felt like it was on fire. Slowly the warmth spread through my body. I wanted to hug him. I wanted to feel the warmth everywhere. I knew that was out of the question, however.

"Where are we going?" I asked and Tamaki ran over.

"Oh lovelies! Let's go _swimming_!" Tamaki offered and my face turned pale.

"Uh n--" Before I could finish my answer, I saw that adorable grin on Kaoru's face.

"That's a great idea!" He said happily and I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh.. I haven't got a bathing suit..." I said and Kaoru smiled sweetly.

"That's ok. You could use one of mine. I've got a ton." This is bad. This is bad. I don't know if I'm completely healed yet. What if I still have bruises.

Shit, what's an excuse??

"Come on!" Kaoru grinned and dragged me into his room. There I saw that I left my computer on... With my journal opened.

This. Is. Bad.

I quickly shut off my laptop and looked around nervously and Kaoru handed me some swimming trunks.

"Here. You could change in here. I'll go in Hikaru's room." With that Kaoru walked out.

I got changed and looked at myself in his mirror.

It wasn't hard to see the bruises. The scratches. The constant reminder that I was a failure in my father's eyes. I looked down and my hair covered my eyes. I was ashamed that this was my body. I was somewhat muscular but the fact that I hadn't been eating has taken some of that away.

But looking at myself, with my shameful eyes, I pushed my glasses up. There were huge bruises on my legs and chest. Most on my back but that's where the scars were. I began to shake. Why did this happen to me? What did I do?

I sat on the floor and then my blood ran cold.

"Kyoya you.. Done?" Kaoru paused as he looked at me with eyes so wide it looked like he was a deer caught in headlights.

I blushed and quickly turned away from him.

I felt him walk to me slowly.

"Kyoya?" He made me face him. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened." I replied coldly. "I'm fine. What are you worrying about?" I smirked triumphantly. Even though I wasn't feeling to happy, I didn't want him to know that.

Kaoru grabbed my arm and forced me to stand up and I got angry.

"Why the hell are you pulling me?!" I asked angrily and he ignored my outburst and his eyes scanned my body. His hand touched one of the bruises and I felt so much warmth from his finger tips.

"What happened?" He asked softly and I looked away sadly and then said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Can I break one of your jelly bracelets?" I asked and he raised his eyebrow and slowly held his wrist up. I read a bit about them. I grabbed the orange one and broke it off. "What does this mean?" I asked and he turned bright red.

"It means... Kiss me." He said and I gulped and blushed. I didn't think I could blush this much.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his beautiful soft lips.

The atmosphere made it quite simple to feel that both of our hearts were racing wildly. I pulled away about 5 seconds later. Both of us blushing.

I regained my posture quicker than Kaoru though.

"I'm done with you changing the topic." He placed his hand on my arm. "Who did this to you?"

* * *

Review please :3


	7. Chapter 7

I still can't see my reviews so no dedications today :( sorry guys! Thank you for reviewing if you did! It means a lot!

**Dedicated to: purple-ducks**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER SEVEN:

"Please Kyoya. Talk." Kaoru said after I zoned out for a minute. I glared at him finally.

"Kaoru... I don't want your pity." I snapped and his eyes softened.

"I won't pity you. Kyoya, I just want to know what happened." Kaoru said and I forced a smile.

"Just... Wrestling with my older brothers. It got a little rough. Nothing to be worried over." I don't know what I expected after saying that. Did I think he was going to stop asking about it? Well, hopefully.

"Please Kyoya. Don't lie." Kaoru begged and I stayed quiet and clenched my teeth.

"My father. Are you fucking happy?" I hissed and he looked a bit taken back.

"No one... Stops him?" He asked confused and I laughed bitterly,

"Are you serious? Since I'm the only child he doesn't like, I get beat for things I didn't even do. My older brother could admit to doing something bad and I'd get in trouble for it." I was boiling with anger. "Nobody cares because _they_ don't have to deal with it so why should they?" I knew I was carrying on but I couldn't... stop. "The only one who cares is my sister but she's FAR to weak to stand up against father, so whatever. I'm his punching bag. I get it. He doesn't really care. I'm surprised he let me come her actually. I was expecting him to laugh in my face. He never does anything for me. He blamed ME for his god damned company going bankrupt. What did I have to do with anything? I'm a straight A student. How did that effect him at all?" I was trembling.

Kaoru didn't know WHAT to say. He'd say '_I'm sorry_' but that would defeat the purpose of not giving me pity.

Instead he hugged me tightly.

"I don't think I've ever heard of something more terrifying. I wish I could sympathize with you, but I haven't ever been terrified of my parents, afraid to get in trouble with them. They're not like that. It sucks that you have to deal with it. You're an awesome person. I guess I understand you more than I did before. I guess you're so smart because you don't want to disappoint your father. You learn things easily because he made you. You're so cold because he taught you to push away your emotions. You're polite because you always had to be." Kaoru kept whispering in my ear. I was shaking even more. "I could never say I was more scared than you because that would be bullshit. And you never needed that pain. He's just being an asshole. And certainly you could move in with me if you wanted. My mom would be more than happy." Kaoru pulled back with a smile and wiped away the slow forming tears. "It would make me feel a lot safer if you were." He said and I looked away.

"I wish I could Kaoru. I don't think my father would let me slip away that easily. If I left I don't know what he'd do to relieve his stress. But thank you for the offer." I said and looked at his amber eyes. I wanted to kiss him again. Oh what it'd feel like to press my lips to his again. I looked down at his wrist and scanned for another orange one. There weren't any. I grabbed the clear one and ripped it with a smirk.

"What does this one mean?" I asked and he grinned at my change in conversation.

"That one means whatever you want." He said and I smiled softly and cupped his face and kissed him again. He may not have contributed to the kiss but it felt so nice to have my lips to his. My lips felt like they were burning and my body felt warm again. My heart thumped wildly and I was practically shaking from it.

I pulled away and he looked really confused.

"It wasn't red, why did you kiss me?" He asked and I blushed really dark.

"..." I got up and quickly grabbed a shirt and ran out of the room. I slipped on the shirt before I could bump into anyone. But I basically hid in the bathroom. I found it by chance.

_He's STRAIGHT stupid!! What part of _ladies magnet_ for a shirt don't you understand!?_

I was splashing water on my face. I couldn't believe I did that. But I wanted to kiss him _so_ badly that I didn't even care of the consequences. And I just ruined that.

I then sat down in the corner of the bathroom with my knees to my chest, arms wrapped around my legs and my head resting on my knees. Someone knocked at the door and sighed.

"Kyoyaaaaaaa!! We're going outsideeeeeeeeeeeee. Come oooooooooooooon." Tamaki whined and I bit my lip.

"I'll be outside in a minute." I called out to him and I heard him walk away.

I just wanted to sit here in bask in misery for the rest of my life. Someone walked to the door and easily opened it. Odd I thought I locked it.

It was Hikaru. He sat on the edge of the tub which was right next to where I was. He crossed his arms and smiled at me.

"So, you like Kaoru?" He asked and I turned bright red. "Oh, don't worry. I knew you liked him the whole time." He grinned like an idiot.

"... I'm just so stupid..." I sighed and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"No, Kaoru is. If he lets you slip away I think I might have to hurt him badly. A guy that's smart, handsome, polite, mostly a jackass." Hikaru grinned at his list. "He's stupid if he doesn't know what he's missing. And my favorite, you could tell us apart. The only other person to do that is Tamaki." He praised.

"... You guys really aren't hard to tell apart." I smiled slightly and uncurled myself as I looked at the smiling Hikaru. Kaoru's brother was on my side. It made me feel a lot better.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

Throughout most of the day I was attached to Hikaru. Not that I wouldn't mind being attached to Kaoru but I was afraid to look at him.

Right now we were just sitting in the pool. I was thankful I put on my tee-shirt. Most of my bruises were on my back and chest. Now only the small ones showed.

I was laying on the deck with my feet in the pool. I wasn't paying attention to anything until Tamaki loomed over me with a grin.

"What are you dooooing?" He asked and I blinked.

"Well, I was enjoying myself but I suppose I'm done with that." I retorted smirking slightly and he pouted. I noticed the sun was going down and Hikaru complained that he was being 'eaten alive' by mosquitoes. I hate those bugs. They don't have a purpose in life but to annoy the shit out of me and billions of other people.

We piled inside for dinner. Mrs. Hitachiin was grinning ear to ear. I didn't know why. But Kaoru was talking to her so whatever it was embarrassed me.

Hikaru dragged me upstairs. I didn't go in the pool, my feet did. So I wasn't wet at all but we were still going to change.

I put on some clothes. Since all I had was fancy clothes that's what I wore. When I walked downstairs Hikaru started laughing at me.

"You could put on pajamas!" He said with a laugh and I tilted my head to the side.

"That's what you bring to sleepovers...?" I asked and Mrs. Hitachiin smiled at me.

"Oh hush. He looks very handsome." She giggled and I blushed.

"I apologize, I didn't realize I had to bring pajamas." I admitted and Kaoru got up and grabbed my arm. My heart was pounding. My face was redder than... Red. Wow I can't even come up with good analogies I'm freaking out so bad...

"Here." Kaoru said and handed me clothes. I slowly took them with my face bright red and nodded slowly.

"T-thank you...." I said and he nodded and walked to the door. "I'm sorry." I forced myself to say it before he left and he turned to me and paused.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked and his whole body was now facing me.

"... Because.... I..." _I like you! Come on Kyoya! Say it!_ "I... I don't know..." _OH MY GOD I SHOULD STRANGLE YOU!_

"..." Kaoru walked out of the room and I looked down shamefully. I stayed still for a minute and Kaoru came in with two cards.

"What is that?" I asked and he handed me one. It said **TRUTH CARD **on it.

"It's a truth card." He said in a 'duh' voice and I nodded.

"What does it do?" I asked and he played with it.

"I use my card to ask you any question and you do the same. We can't lie no matter how much we want to." Kaoru said and I nodded. He handed me his and looked me straight into the eyes.

"Do you like me more than you should?" He asked and my whole body tensed and I went to speak but nothing came out. I nodded sadly. He pursed his lips and I handed him mine.

"Do you hate me for it?" I asked softly, in a voice that I didn't think was possible to have.

"...No." Kaoru answered and looked up at me. "Get changed." He ordered calmly and walked out of the room.

I sighed and got changed. I brushed out my hair so it looked nice. I was in orange pajama pants that ended above my ankle and an overly large yellow Tee-shirt. I looked like the sun.

I blinked and sort of laughed at how ridiculous I looked in this. But I soon muffled down on it a bit as I inhaled and all I smelt was Kaoru.

I walked out of the room and to the dinning room blushing and Hikaru fell off his chair laughing.

"Hikaru!" Mrs. Hitachiin scolded but giggled slightly herself.

"Good morning sunshine! The world says hello!" Tamaki smiled cutely and I glared.

"Sorry. It was all I had." Kaoru said and hung his head.

"No, no. It's fine, really." I smiled my fake polite smile, the one I usually had in front of my dad's clients.

Mr. Hitachiin smirked and nudged an open seat. It was in-between Hikaru and Mrs. Hitachiin. Kaoru was on the other side of the table. I'm not surprised. They probably don't want their son near me or something...

If only they knew how much he meant to me. If only I knew how much he meant to me.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

"Come on guys!" Hikaru and all of us ran up to his room, which he was pleased at the slight cleanliness of it.

"Ok, we're going to play a game." He pulled out a shoe box and it was filled with jelly bracelets. He gave everyone a handful. "It's called, I Double Dog Dare You. But the difference is, everyone throws in a color. If someone refuses to do the dare, they have to do what the bracelet says. To each one of the players. After that, they take all of the bracelets that were thrown in. The end of the game is when someone runs out of bracelets. If you got a black, sorry, put it away."

"I don't know what they mean..." I admitted and Tamaki shrugged.

"Neither do I." He said and Hikaru and Kaoru grinned.

"All the better!" They said happily and everyone placed in a bracelet.

Hikaru= Blue

Kaoru= Glittery yellow

Tamaki= Pink

Me= Glittery purple

"Let's start with Tamaki!" Hikaru grinned and Tamaki sighed.

"Okay..." He sighed and Hikaru and Kaoru started whispering.

"I dare you to take off all of your clothes." Hikaru said and Tamaki blushed.

"Uh.." He decided that he'd do what the bracelets told him to do then to be completely naked. He gulped. "Bracelets."

"Start with Kyoya." Hikaru's grin was wide.

"What does purple mean?" I asked holding it up and Hikaru laughed.

"That's _glittery_ purple. That means French kiss." Hikaru stated and Kaoru's eyes narrowed.

"For how long?" Tamaki asked and Hikaru smiled.

"I'll tell you when you're done." He said and Kaoru glared.

"No. I will." He said and Hikaru pouted slightly.

"10 seconds." Tamaki looked at me apologetically and I shrugged and leaned in. this was so embarrassing.

"Go." Tamaki pressed his lips to mine and his tongue slipped through my lips into my mouth. This was my fault for picking glittery purple.

10 seconds was up and me and Tamaki pulled away blushing.

"Okay... Glittery yellow for Kaoru." Tamaki said and Kaoru was pouting slightly.

"Give me a hug." He demanded and the two hugged and Tamaki was relieved. Finally. Only Hikaru.

"Okay. What's blue?" He asked and Hikaru grinned widely and spread out his legs.

"Blow job." He said and Tamaki's face turned pale. He turned to Kaoru who nodded and Tamaki gulped.

"F-for how long?" Tamaki asked, obviously freaked out.

"Till' I cum." Hikaru said happily and Tamaki's eyebrow twitched.

"O-okay." He said and crawled over to Hikaru who pulled down his pants happily. I quickly turned away.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

So far, Tamaki had the most bracelets. So far I've been:

French kissed by Tamaki and Hikaru... Three times... Each. Given several hugs by everyone. I've been felt up, and Hikaru gave me a hickey. This game wasn't any fun because no matter what, Kaoru would do the dare.

I didn't do my dare about 2 times so that meant I had to give Tamaki a hickey, hug Kaoru (how the hell did he manage to only have yellow?!) give Hikaru a lap dance (that was embarrassing AND funny) Flash Tamaki, kiss Kaoru (stupid ORANGE) and French kiss Hikaru... Again.

I only had blue left. I had 3 blue left actually. I really hoped I wouldn't have to use these. Hikaru only had one bracelet left so this was the last round.

Kaoru's turn.

"Okay Kaoru, I dare you to... Masturbate in front of us." Hikaru smirked at his brother's reaction.

Kaoru noticed all he had to do was hug Hikaru (He left all of the nice ones for last), kiss Tamaki and give me a blow job. Either way I was set.

Kaoru got on his knees and leaned over and hugged Hikaru. He then kissed Tamaki and turned to me blushing.

"Everyone out of my room. I'm tired." Hikaru said grinning. "By the way, I won." He winked and I just wanted to die. Finally I was going to... Oh god I'm a pervert.

"Okay. Goodnight everyone!" Tamaki said happily and walked out of the room.

"You go to my room, I need to talk to Hikaru." Kaoru said and I raised my eyebrow and nodded.

"Okay..." I said and walked into his room and I was just so angry. Why did he pick THEN to end the game?

* * *

Don't you just HATE Hikaru ;) lol


	8. Chapter 8

**dedicated to: purple-ducks**

**WARNING: LIME**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER EIGHT:

.:~**~:. Kaoru's POV .:~**~:.

"Hikaru. What was tha--" Hikaru's finger pressed against my lips, muffling any sound that dared come out of my mouth.

"He likes you a lot Kaoru." Hikaru said and I glared.

"I already KNEW that." I said and he looked down.

"I don't think its fair that you practically bit off mine and Tamaki's heads off when we kissed him but yet you wont admit to liking him. Why?" I glared deeper at Hikaru.

"Hikaru, I'm not gay." I snapped and he grabbed me and pulled me close.

"You don't have to be _gay_ to love him. And besides, what's so bad about him? He's hot, smart, hot, kind of an asshole, hot, _sexy_--"

"Okay! I get it! He's good looking." I cut him off and Hikaru kissed me softly.

"Kaoru you're never going to be happy if you keep pushing away your feelings. You were hurt once, I know it broke your heart but you've become so bitter to the fact of love that you can't even try it again to make someone else AND yourself happy?" Hikaru was starting to have a point. "Now go take him before I do." He smirked and I glared and kissed him goodnight and walked out of his room and into mine.

Kyoya was laying on the floor, curled into a ball, sleeping. It was so cute that I almost didn't even want to wake him up.

One of his arms laid on his stomach as he laid on his side with his legs curved into his body and one arm was being used as a pillow and his hair was in his face quite nicely.

I grabbed my camera and took the picture and then closed and locked my door like I did every night.

I shut off the light and turned on a much smaller light source, my miniature lamp.

I went to shake him but the second my hand was on his arm his eyes popped open and he jumped back quite startled.

"S-sorry. I thought you were... never mind..." Kyoya looked down and I sighed and pulled out the truth cards. He raised his eyebrow.

"You first." I said and he looked down at it.

"... Does the thought of someone like me... Really like you.. Bother you?" He asked and my heart squeezed. Kyoya really liked me, eh?

"...At first I'm not going to lie, it kind of did because.. A guy really never had a crush on me. But now... Not so much." I said and he looked away.

"I see." He said and I smirked as I handed him my card.

"Do you still want that blowjob?" I asked and his face turned bright red.

"I-I uhmm.. W-well..." He was looking everywhere but at me.

"Truth card. Come on." I smiled and he looked down kind of ashamed.

"Kinda. But if you don't--" I grabbed his arm and shoved him to my bed with a smirk.

"I'm doing this as an experiment. So shush and let me do this." I said and he nodded as I pulled down his pants and saw that in his boxers he had a _very_ stiff erection.

I watched his half lidded eyes practically beg me to continue so I pulled down his boxers. He was _definitely _bigger than me. Maybe by 2 or 3 inches? I'm only 6 ½. He's going on 9?

I licked it slowly making his penis twitch and throb. I found that doing so was arousing me. So Hikaru was right. I guess I do like guys as well as girls... I'm bi. Wonderful. Note the sarcasm.

I let my teeth nibble on his head and he let out several different noises. All very erotic.

He was so big I was shafting him as I was giving him head and there was STILL room in-between.

"K-kaoru.." His deep voice purred. I admit, it made my situation a lot worse. It _hurt_ I was so hard.

I let my tongue flick at his slit and my slender fingers rubbed his sac which made him jolt slightly then moan. He should really stop being so damn tempting.

I sucked harder liking the noises he made when I did certain things. The fingers that were playing with his sac were now stroking his inner thighs tenderly. He shivered a few times.

I let my teeth graze the soft flesh of his length and smiled to myself when I heard his moans.

Whilst jacking him off I would give a tight squeeze and then move my hand down again.

"K-Kaoru... I-I..." He could barely speak and I cupped his sac again and played with his balls. I could feel him tighten and suddenly I felt salty bitter liquid in my mouth. It wasn't the most tasty thing I've ever swallowed but I've swallowed worse.

Pulling back I admired him. His chest was rising up and down quickly in pants. His body sparkled from the small beads of sweat and he looked simply delicious.

Finally he got up and leaned into me. I got to feel his hot breath on my shoulder as he tried to find the breath to talk.

"Let me do you next." He said and I looked up at him and blushed and he slowly pushed me to the bed and slid off my pants and boxers. He stared at it for a minute and I felt pretty emasculated compared to his monster sized cock but he really didn't seem to mind all that much. He slowly started to stroke me until droplets of pre-cum oozed out of the hole. He quickly leaned in and lapped it up making me shiver at his warm tongue.

I could get used to this...

I've never gotten so hot over a guy before. Let alone a guy like Kyoya. But that's not saying that I'm complaining. It's quite the opposite. I loved the way his mouth felt around my erection. And I loved the way his felt in my mouth.

I didn't know what this made us but right now I'm lusting over him so badly I want to cum already.

"K-Kyoya..." I whispered and his licks were nice and slow but at the same time it edged me closer to an orgasm. I loved this feeling. It was making me go crazy, I wanted so much more of it.

He mimicked my movements and let his fingers play with my sac but then he pushed me up and slowly licked on of my balls. He nipped at it as he rubbed me a bit faster.

"Kyoya!" I whispered loudly and that only made him go faster. Oh god he felt so good.

And he completely put me over the top when he started humming. I was so close to an orgasm and then he replaced my balls with my erection and sucked long and hard until finally I came in his mouth.

That was the best feeling in the world.

"What room am I sleeping in?" He asked me softly and despite the fact that all we had on were shirts I pulled him closer to me and pulled the blanket over us.

"You're sleeping right here. Next to me." I said and he took off his glasses. I thought it was because of the glasses that his eyes twinkled like that, but it wasn't the glasses at all. I loved looking into Kyoya's dark colored eyes. Even if they were monochrome, colorless, dull, I loved them.

"Kaoru." He whispered and I looked up at him.

"Yes Kyoya?" I whispered back.

"Even though neither of us have an orange--" I kissed him tenderly. And he kissed back.

"I really like you Kaoru." He admitted once we pulled apart. I grinned.

"I know." I teased and got myself situated. "I like you too Kyoya."

I looked at him and even though he didn't smile widely, or grin or squeal, I could tell I just made him the happiest person by telling him that. It showed in those dull colored eyes.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

In the morning I woke up to the light snores of Kyoya. They weren't beasty, you could barely tell he was snoring, but I happened to be lucky enough to be right next to him.

It was 8:46 in the morning. I normally woke up pretty early. So did everyone else. Including Hikaru.

I kissed Kyoya on the lips lightly.

When his eyes opened I could tell that he was _not_ happy about being up at nearly 9 o'clock. He grabbed the pillow and put it over his face and I giggled and my hand started to rub his thigh. He was facing away from me so that's as romantic as it was getting.

He twitched and I smirked and got closer to him. My body was pressed against his and my hand gently started to rub his slowly forming erection.

"Wake up Kyoya..." I said softly and he moaned and moved the pillow and sat up. His hair was all over the placed and he had this tired pout on. It was so cute. He reminded me of a kitty cat.

"Come on. I'm sure my mom is making breakfast right now." I said smiling and he tilted his head to the side.

"Breakfast?" He asked. I'm guessing he's never been UP to eat breakfast.

"Come on." I said and he grabbed me.

"You starting things you can't finish?" He asked with his eyebrow raised and I grinned at him and kissed his forehead.

"_Later_." I urged and he pouted a bit and slid on his glasses then looked down embarrassed.

"Right. I don't have pants on." He sighed and stood up and went through his book bag and pulled out clothes.

He got completely dressed for the day and I just put on my pajama pants, going commando. He had nice black pants that showed how thin his legs were and a dark blue button up shirt with a collar and ¾ sleeves that were tucked into his pants with a bit hanging over the tight pants.

He looked really _good_.

"Kyoya..." I walked over to him. Just noticing how short I was compared to his lean physique. I was to his shoulders. He simply smirked at me, I found myself shaking a bit at it. My heart was thumping wildly. How come this has never happened _before_?

"Yes Kaoru?' He purred. I loved his messy hair. It looked really cute.

"You look really handsome." I said and he chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"You always do." He commented and I blushed. It seems over night we have changed the positions. I'm not the shy one that blushes at everything. But he has a right to be so damn confidant. He looked so good! I know I've said that already but I couldn't stop myself from checking him out. "You woke me up. Now that better have some sort of purpose."

"Right. Follow me." I said and he quickly fixed his hair with his finger tips and followed me to the kitchen where the delicious smell of French toast, bacon and eggs was waiting for us.

I loved breakfast.

I loved last night's "dessert" a bit more though. I smirked slightly.

* * *

Yayyyyyyy. :3 I loved the smuttyness of this chapter mmmmmm Kyoya and Kaoru... *drool* well... i'm off to write chapter 3 of Twin Thing!

review please!


	9. Chapter 9

Yay. It's up!

Sorry, my friend Tabby slept over and I was to occupied with her so I wasn't really on the computer. I was to busy emailing Vic Mignogna about how fucking amazing he is. :3 (Yes. I got his email. I'm a ... something Ranger. XD)

Anyway, dedicated to **purple-ducks**

**dedications: eatmyquidditch, ashley the twisted, kygirl101**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER NINE:

"I'm so effing bored." Hikaru sighed as mom cleaned the dishes.

"Then go do something." Mom replied simply and Hikaru pouted.

"Mommy. Bring us somewhere..." Tamaki whined and mom looked over shaking her head with a laugh.

"Go ask daddy. If he say's no then I'll get ready." She said and Tamaki and Hikaru grinned and flew upstairs to go bother dad. I turned to Kyoya.

"Come on." I urged and he nodded and we walked upstairs into my room. I closed the door and he sat down on the bed and I walked to the closet trying to find something to wear for today.

I wound up picking out black jeans and a dark blue shirt that showed a very sad Pluto and it said "It's ok Pluto. I'm not a planet either." Kyoya chuckled slightly when he saw it and I searched for underwear. I grabbed my navy blue boxers and I looked at Kyoya who smirked slightly and laid on the bed facing down. I smirked and pulled off my pants and pulled up my boxers and jumped on him.

"What are you doing?" He asked amused and I looked at him with a cute smile.

"Is it later yet?" He whispered huskily and I shivered. His arms wrapped around my neck and our lips touched. His fingers got lost in my hair and I moved my legs so I was straddling his hips. My hands were at his waist and we slowly started grinding against each other.

I moaned into the kiss and so did he. He bucked his hips a bit and I pulled back wincing. I was now _very_ turned on.

I looked at him and kissed him so hard he probably has bruised lips now but neither of us cared. He gasped a few times and I broke the kiss and began nibbling down his neck when...

"Hey what color looks be... Tter..." Tamaki blinked a few times then grinned and slowly walked out of the room.

We looked up embarrassed and then Hikaru ran in with a camera. He was pretty disappointed to see that we weren't kissing but simply I was on top of Kyoya. He shrugged and took a picture anyway and walked out of the room. I shook my head and got off of the (now pouting) Kyoya and put on my clothes.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

"Yay the mall!!" Hikaru said happily and mom rolled her eyes. Dad had to fix someone's computer so mom took us to the mall.

It's cool. She's awesome.

"Oh my god lets go to this store!!" Hikaru said happily and ran into one of the stores.

"Hikaru! Don't run!" Tamaki cried out and ran after him.

"Hypocrite." Kyoya muttered and me and my mom giggled.

"KYOYA!! KYOYA MY LOVE!!" My blood went cold and I looked at Kyoya who looked _very_ shocked and _very_ angry.

"What?" He asked in a low voice.

"You left me all alone in the school Kyoya!" She cried out and hugged him tightly. "I was so lost!!"

I felt jealous. I will admit it. But the look on his face assured me I shouldn't be. And besides... We weren't _dating_ or anything.

I sighed and he looked at her.

"Renge. Please detach from me before I'm forced to call the cops." He said blankly and she looked at him with hearts in her eyes.

"Oh but my Kyoya-kun would never do that! Considering he's my fiancé!" My face turned pale and he blinked a few times.

"Renge, please. I am not your soon to be husband. I don't even remember asking for your hand in marriage." Kyoya said calmly but I could see the annoyance in his eyes. I've never seen him annoyed. He was always pretty mellow.

"But of _course_ you are!" She said and grabbed his hand. I tried to hide my growl but it still came out slightly.

My mom smirked at me slightly. She then turned her head to absorb what was going on with Kyoya and this... _Renge_ bitch.

"Please Renge." Kyoya said and pulled his arm out of her grasp. He then rubbed his temples like he had a massive headache. He put them to his sides and smiled.

"Please stop being a pest." He said and she paused and her eyes filled with tears.

"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK KYOYA!" She cried out and everyone looked at Kyoya angrily like they had the right.

"Will you please go away from me now?" Kyoya asked, not even caring about the people around him.

She ran off crying and he sighed and his smiled faded and he went back to rubbing his temples.

"God she's annoying..." He muttered and turned to us. "Oh." He blushed and bowed. "I'm terribly sorry that you had to see that."

"Oh it's fine. She was quite annoying." My mom swatted her hand and Kyoya smiled politely.

"So." I cleared my throat. "Who was that?"

"That was Renge Houshakuji. She was at Ouran Academy and she had her eyes on me for a while." He pushed up his glasses. "She doesn't get the fact that I am uninterested. I don't comprehend at all how but I guess she's a bit slow in that range."

"Oh." What I didn't understand was the fact that he was talking all business like. He did that a few times but he doesn't really do that much. Why was he acting uptight?

"Kyoya!!" Another girl cried out and Kyoya turned his head and an actual genuine smile came to his lips.

"Fuyumi. What are you doing here?" He asked and I saw her. She looked a lot like him.

She kissed his cheek and giggled sweetly.

"So dad let you out of the house?" She asked and he nodded. "That's wonderful Kyo-Kyo!" He turned red.

"Fuyumi... I'm going to kill you if you call me that again." He said stiffly and she ruffled his hair. "Mrs. Hitachiin, Kaoru, this is my older sister Fuyumi."

"Hi! It's very nice to meet you two. I can't believe he's finally making friends! That's so sweet. You know, I overheard him say something about a Kaoru. Now I know who he is! Aw you're so cute! Maybe that's why he--" Kyoya covered her mouth blushing but glaring at the same time.

"Fuyumi. You really don't know when it's your place do you?" He asked dangerously. Anyone in their right mind would be freaked out, but Fuyumi, not so much.

"Kyo-Kyo, you're so cute. I have to go. I'll see you at home sweetie." She kissed his cheek and he looked at her quickly.

"Fuyumi... Is dad...?" He let the question hang and my heart thudded. I looked at her face and she pursed her lips and nodded. She sighed and walked off. Whatever was going on with Kyoya's dad apparently wasn't good. Whatever it was made me kind of angry that it was happening.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

We wasted our whole day at the mall. And I realized something.

I didn't know what me and Kyoya were. Were we together? I didn't understand. Was it just the heat of the moment thing that would never happen again? I gulped slightly as I looked at Kyoya who was sipping a large soda. It seemed he wasn't really paying attention to anything. He was in his own world.

Tamaki and Hikaru were lost in a conversation. Tamaki had bought a few articles of clothing and so did Hikaru. I didn't bother considering we share a closet so I wasn't going to buy stuff.

Kyoya didn't buy anything. We were all eating and he only asked for a large drink. Well.. He didn't _ask_. He was very uncomfortable with the thought of my mom paying for him but she got him a large drink since he said he wasn't hungry.

I suddenly had the urge to kiss him but that wasn't very wise.

I smirked. I wonder how he would react if I simply... Pressed my lips to his. Would he freak out? Would he kiss back? Would my mom die of a heart attack, then somehow resurrect herself and wave yaoi flags around?

I didn't really want to find out. I just wish what he was thinking about.

.:~**~:. Kyoya's POV .:~**~:.

I realized that my bliss of a weekend would be over tomorrow at 6 o'clock. I was going to be beat, again. Though the thought didn't bother me very much. What I was really confused with was how Kaoru saw me.

God I sound like a fucking girl. I should just stop thinking about him.

I turned my head and our eyes met and he blushed and turned away. It was one of the cutest shy looks I've ever seen in my life. I couldn't help but tease him for it.

"Oh Kaoru. Why are you looking at me? Is there something on my face?" I asked innocently and he shook his head with a smile.

"No. But I can't wait to get home." He winked at me and this time, I blushed. Not good.

Kaoru broke out into a grin and I continued to sip my drink. Which was Sprite by the way.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

We got back to the house and Hikaru smirked at us and walked into his room with Tamaki and closed the door. Me and Kaoru exchanged glances and walked into his room. I sat on the bed and he closed the door and ran over and jumped on me.

He pinned me to the bed and my eyes widened when our lips touched but I contributed 100% to the kiss.

I held onto his thighs to keep him on top of me as our tongues invaded each other's mouths. I've never felt so good. I've kissed Tamaki and Hikaru. But their kisses didn't make me feel like this. Their kisses didn't make me feel complete.

Having Kaoru kiss me was the most amazing feeling in the world. It was like letting your lips rest on silk. His hair was so soft. Even with whatever products he used to make it stick up like he did it was perfectly smooth. His skin cupping my face was the icing on the cake though. His sweet velvety hands caressing my cheeks. It made me feel so... I'm not sure.

Slowly the kiss got more heated and that felt wonderful. My lips were probably red from all of the attention but I didn't mind so much.

His fingers started to tug on my hair and I let out a slight moan. My hands moved to his hips. I liked holding him like that. I didn't know why but I did.

Then the door opened.

"Kaoru, Kyoya. Mr. Ootori is... Here.." Standing there was a _very_ shocked (but secretly pleased) Mrs. Hitachiin and a _very_ shocked and _very_ angry dad.

Please kill me.

* * *

Honestly, did your heart drop? Mine did :3 and I wrote it XD

Review please ^^

GOAL: **60**

ACHIEVED: **37**


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! You find out about Kyoya!

So... I have no idea lol

Sorry for the wait I was at my friend Ashley's house. :3

Anyhoo.

Dedicated to: **purple-ducks**

**Dedications: XxTamakixX, Akane Ichigo, kygirl101, eatmyquidditch, Lane Render, ashley the twisted, JazzieFizzle, sapphire-monkey**

And onwards..

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TEN:**

I couldn't believe it. My eyes were wide and my heart literally stopped. I was legally dead for about 5 seconds.

Kaoru flew off of me and I gulped.

"Come." He hissed and I nodded and walked over to him. "Get your stuff."

He sounded all to calm. I knew I was going to get it. And I was going to get it bad.

"I'll be waiting in the car." He stormed off and that's when I started shaking and fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Kaoru cried and buried his hands in his face. "This is my fault."

"No... It's mine. I was stupid." I stood up and looked at him sadly. "I'll see you later."

"What's going to happen?" Kaoru asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know Kaoru." I said honestly and walked out of the room.

I quickly ran back in and kissed his cheek and ran out.

.:~**~:. Kaoru's POV .:~**~:.

I ran into Hikaru's room. I couldn't believe that I was actually crying.

"Kaoru! What happened?!" Hikaru and Tamaki asked and ran over to me.

"K-Kyoya is in t-trouble." I sobbed and they looked confused. "Don't tell him.. I told you... But..." I looked down. "He didn't wanna go swimming.. H-he has bruises and cuts and horrible marks on hi-his body be-because his d-dad beats him. A-and h-e caught u-us kissing." I sobbed and their eyes were wide.

.:~**~:. Kyoya's POV .:~**~:.

As I got into the car I was preparing for my death. We got on the road and he was quiet. Very still. But out of nowhere he just started punching me and hitting me and such.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, HUH!?!?" He yelled and I looked down. "Don't fucking ignore me!!" With that he punched me so hard in the arm I think it went dead.

"I'm sorry father." I whimpered. I knew tonight was going to be the most brutal beating of my life.

We got to the house (alive surprisingly) and he shoved me inside and to his office. I left my bag in the car so he wouldn't destroy my computer in his extreme rage.

"Get in my fucking room Kyoya!" He screamed and my sister passed me in the hall and she looked so shocked and scared.

I got inside of the room and he barely waited for the door to close all the way. He tackled me and started punching me in every way he could.

"MY SON WILL NOT BE A FAGGOT!" He screamed and got up and grabbed his golf club. My eyes widened and I gulped and felt the pain that the metal club did when it slammed against my skull and body.

"I'm sorry father." I said repeatedly.

"I KNOW YOU'RE FUCKING SORRY YOU SON OF A BITCH!! I'LL MAKE YOU EVEN MORE SORRY!" More hits with the club until he got bored. My forehead was cut a bit and blood was pouring out of me from everywhere.

He angrily grabbed his belt and ordered me to take off my shirt. I didn't argue. I simply did it. My back was facing him and like many times in the past he slammed the cold metal part of the belt on my hot flesh until I bruised and blood was coming out of the gashes.

He grabbed me by my hair and slammed me into his mirror which cracked and a few shards dug into my skin.

"Son of a FUCKING bitch." He growled angrily.

Now for the best part.

The wire hanger.

He bent it out of shape and a satisfied smirk came across his lips and the first lash was on my back which hurt more than it normally would because my back was tender right now.

"PLEASE STOP!" I cried out and his lips curled inwards.

"PLEASE STOP!? PLEASE FUCKING STOP!? YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He threw me into the wall and I slammed my head hard. "DON'T YOU FUCKING _DARE_ TELL ME WHAT TO DO, GOT IT, KYOYA?!" I nodded weakly.

.:~**~:. Kaoru's POV .:~**~:.

"Please mom. We have to see if he's ok." I begged and she looked at me sadly and sighed.

"Okay. I'm pretty sure he was just upset with Kyoya. I don't think he'd hurt him that bad..." She said and I shook my head.

"You don't know him mom. Don't defend him. Come on. Quick." I dashed to the car and Tamaki and Hikaru followed shortly after and we drove to the house. Luckily I had his charger so it seemed like he just forgot something and we were innocently giving it back.

We pulled into the driveway and I made sure my cheeks weren't tear stained and we walked to the door and knocked on it.

The girl from the mall yesterday opened the door slowly.

"Yes?" She asked softly.

"Can I see Kyoya?" I asked and held up the charger cord. "He left this at my house." I faked a giggle and heard the most heartbreaking thing I've ever heard.

"PLEASE STOP!" I heard Kyoya cry out from upstairs and my eyes widened.

"PLEASE STOP!? PLEASE FUCKING STOP!? YOU SON OF A BITCH!" There was a loud thud that sounded like Kyoya was shoved into something. "DON'T YOU FUCKING _DARE_ TELL ME WHAT TO DO, GOT IT, KYOYA?!"

We stood there horrified and I looked down. This was all my fault.

"I-I'll make sure he gets it..." Fuyumi said and grabbed it and I saw the tears in her eyes and she shut the door.

I looked at my mom and glared slightly.

"Do you still think he wouldn't touch Kyoya?" I asked lowly and she was still in shock.

"Let's do something." Hikaru said and Tamaki looked at him with very soft eyes.

"There is nothing we can do Hikaru..." Tamaki sighed and everyone walked back to the car but I stayed for a second and turned to the car. I heard another scream in pain and that set me off. I dashed to the door and knocked on it. Fuyumi answered.

"Y-yes?" She gulped and I glared.

"Let me in please." I said and she opened the door. She obviously didn't like her little brother hurt either.

"Don't go up there. You won't like it." She said softly and Hikaru and Tamaki walked in.

"Kaoru... What are you doing?" They asked and I looked at the door that was causing the noise.

"This is my fault. He shouldn't hurt Kyoya." I ran up to the door and Hikaru and Tamaki followed after but a few feet back.

I opened the door and saw Kyoya on the floor with blood pouring out of a bunch of cuts on his body. His father looked down at him with anger and disgust.

"I'm sorry father..." His voice strained and tears came to my eyes and I rushed over and shoved the man to the floor.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH KYOYA!!" I screamed and Kyoya looked up surprised. He would've looked more surprised if he wasn't in so much pain.

"Get out of my house." He growled and I looked over at Kyoya.

"Don't get yourself in trouble for me Kaoru." He was slowly passing out and I gulped.

Hikaru and Tamaki walked in and their eyes laid on Kyoya and their jaws dropped.

"Kyoya-senpai! Are you alright!?" They rushed over and Kyoya went to say something but suddenly he was unconscious.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

It's been a week.

A week since I've seen Kyoya last.

A week since I've seen that horrible state he was in.

A week since I was dragged out of the house and left Kyoya unconscious on the floor.

A week of guilt piling up like a weight on my heart.

I've been rather sluggish in school. I don't pay attention as much as I used to. And I was the smarter one. I wanted to know Kyoya was going to be ok.

And I didn't know how long I'd have to wait for that to happen. His phone is always shut off. Maybe his dad broke it, I don't know. What I do know is if I could control myself this wouldn't happen. He wouldn't be hurt. All my fault.

I hated myself for this. Usually I'm not one for self pity, I hate it but right now I'm basking in it like it's going out of style.

It's Sunday of the next week. I'm laying on my bed, curled up. I wanted to see Kyoya. I was so broken up over everything. Then Hikaru walked in.

"Kaoru. You have to stop sulking." He said softly. The house has been a lot quieter without Tamaki. He left Wednesday since the house was finally done. I miss him too.

"..." I turned my head and he closed the door and walked over to my bed and straddled my hips and tilted my chin so I was looking into his eyes that mirrored my own.

"Please Kaoru. I know, I'm hurt too. But please stop being this broken shell." He pleaded and I turned my head again and he sighed. "It's not your fault Kaoru. It's not entirely your fault."

He kissed me like he always did when I was sad. But this one he kissed me much harder. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I couldn't help but comply. I knew it was wrong and I wasn't in the mood but I wanted so badly to be kissed. It's nothing new, we did this quite a lot actually.

He rubbed my hips and nibbled down my neck. I shivered at the touch of his lips and he chuckled as my hips bucked up.

"Want me to make you feel better?" He purred into my ear and I nodded and he grinned and pulled my pants down and stroked me and caught my lips in a kiss again.

My phone rang and in the kiss Hikaru grabbed the phone and opened one eye to see the caller ID. The second he saw it he flew back and answered it and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I was confused. I didn't know who it was.

"...Kaoru." Kyoya's voice said and my heart started racing.

"Kyoya!" I said breathlessly.

"Kaoru... I'm sorry." I didn't understand what he meant by that.

"What are you sorry for Kyoya? There's nothing to be sorry about." I said quickly and he chuckled softly.

"My father got his company back. I'm going back to Ouran Academy." He said bitterly and my heart stopped.

"I-I... I'm happy for you." Tears were stinging my eyes.

"I'll find a way to see you--"

"No Kyoya. Don't. I get you in trouble. Please... Don't call me back ever again." I slammed my phone closed and looked up at Hikaru and grabbed him and kissed him roughly.

He pulled away.

"Kaoru. What was that for?" He asked and I looked confused.

"Well you were just kissing me..." I trailed off and he glared.

"No. Why did you say that to Kyoya?" He asked and shook his head. "You need to clear your mind Kaoru. It's unhealthy."

He got up and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Kaoru. Please stop being so broken up. It's sad to watch you so upset." He said softly.

.:~**~:. Kyoya's POV .:~**~:.

I stared at the phone and looked away. My heart cracked and I curled up on my bed. I moved again. We were in my other house. I can't believe in 1 day my father messed everything up. And in 3 weeks he got everything back together. I wish I was still in that tiny room that shouldn't even qualify as a broom closet. Because when I laid there I knew it was only a matter of time for me to see Kaoru again. But now he doesn't want me with him. He believes that it's all his fault. It hurt.

I want him. Doesn't he realize that I've made it this far because of him. I miss him. I want him. I need him.

I sighed and let my face get covered in the pillows.

"KYOYA!" My father shouted and I got up and walked into his office. All of his friends were there. He was smiling. Oh. Time to be fake.

"Yes father?" I asked politely.

"I'd like you to meet these men." He said and I bowed.

"It's a pleasure sirs." I said formally.

"Very well behaved young man. I'm impressed." One said and I blushed a bit but nothing to noticeable.

"Thank you sir." I bowed again.

"Nonsense my boy!" He grinned. "Yoshio, you raised a fine young man. His much more polite than your two other boys. And I bet he's very popular with the ladies."

He just HAD to ruin it with the 'ladies' part. I looked at my dad who was smirking widely.

"That would be true. But Kyoya doesn't like girls, do you Kyoya?" I turned bright red and looked down.

"I.. Uh.." I was ashamed of myself. I had about 7 guys looking at me, I didn't know their reactions but one of them walked over to me and put his arm on my shoulder.

"Well to hell with women and their hormones." He winked and I blushed harder but smiled slightly.

"Uhh..." I didn't know how to reply with that.

"So is my son." One said and shrugged.

"Mine is straight." Two of them said simultaneously.

"He could run a fashion company." One joked and my father laughed with them. I didn't know if they were making fun of me or not.

"Kyoya. You may leave." I bowed quickly. "Yes father."

I walked out of the room with a sigh.

Maybe if I call Kaoru, I could tell him everything is fine. But... He wouldn't answer the phone I knew it.

* * *

ANGST!!

That is all :3

6 more reviews to my goal!!!! ^.^

Please Review


	11. Chapter 11

This will be one of the last chapters put up for a while considering I have to go to my moms for a week. I'll try to put something up. If I can

**Dedicationjs: BabiiSaka, Jewel Flower, EdoLover, ashley the twisted, HikaruxKaoru-Kitty, purple ducks, eatmyquidditch, Tori Sohma. Akane Ichigo, XxTamakixX, kygirl101, Ch3rryc0l4**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

.:~**~:. A month later .:~**~:.

"Kyoya!! Kyoya!!" Honey cried out and I turned to him slowly.

"Yes Honey?" I asked and he smiled.

"Since we're in student council we get to go to Ouran High to talk to the students about the tests! Come on!" He smiled widely. I told him about Kaoru and how much I missed him. He was only trying to help.

"... I don't think--" He grabbed my arm and dragged me off. So I was going to see Kaoru... This should be interesting.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

My heart was pounding. Since I was one of the major people in the student council I had to speak. I made sure I looked nice. I surely changed over the previous month.

I was a little bit taller and I was now more stern and my voice showed so. My hair was always nicely done, not messy how I usually had it.

We walked on the stage and it of course was my turn to speak.

"Good morning everyone, I am Kyoya Ootori, the Vice President of Ouran Academy..." I went on with my speech looking cold and heartless the whole time. Very sharp but slightly polite with my tone. I hated it.

.:~**~:. Kaoru's POV .:~**~:.

I looked at the stage and Kyoya was talking. My heart sped up. I turned to Hikaru who's eyes were wide.

"Holy shit it's Kyoya." Hikaru grinned. "He's looking good."

"...Yeah..." I agreed and Hikaru smiled at me. "Didn't you want to see him?"

"Yes... Sort of... But... No not really." Kaoru sighed and turned away. "It's to painful to see him."

"Shut up." Tamaki smacked me. "That's your BOY right there."

"...No he's not." I sighed and he glared.

"You're really thickheaded you realize this right?" Hikaru asked and I was to lost in looking at Kyoya I didn't answer. I missed him. I really, really did but I didn't want him to get hurt.

"I'm going to talk to him." Tamaki said stubbornly and Hikaru nodded.

"Me too, I wonder how much he misses you." Hikaru grinned widely and I glared and crossed my arms.

"He doesn't miss me." I muttered and they looked at each other.

"YOU'RE the one that told him to stay away. Not him." They said and I sighed. They were right. That was me.

I looked up at Kyoya. He looked so emotionless. I sighed. I just didn't want him to get hurt anymore. But he looks worse than before. At least before he actually somewhat smiled. But now, it doesn't look like he'll ever smile. He looked like someone that saw his whole family (or maybe a much nicer version) slaughtered in front of him and then had to clean up the bodies or he'd get killed.

I rolled my eyes at my horrible analogy. His personality seemed like it was killed. I wanted to talk to him. He looked so cute in his uniform. It made him look thin but muscular. He _was_ pretty muscular. It was the horrible bruises and such that took away from that.

"And now I hand this over to my president." He stepped back and someone else was talking but I wasn't paying attention. I wanted to hear Kyoya talk. It brought back memories that I needed to be now.

.:~**~:. Kyoya's POV .:~**~:.

The speeches were over and we were getting everything cleaned up when I heard someone call my name.

"Kyoya!!" It was Hikaru and Tamaki. I knew that much.

"Hello." I said turning to them with a stoic expression.

"What's up Kyoya!? We haven't seen you in forever!" They said with smiles. I simply averted my gaze.

"I should really be--"

"Kaoru misses you Kyoya. He's just really stubborn." Hikaru said softly and I turned to him with a glare.

"I don't care." I said sharply and looked at them. They were pretty sad.

"We know you do Kyoya. We know you miss him too." They said and I crossed my arms.

"I'm perfectly fine without... Him..." I saw Kaoru walking up to them.

He had on a tight light orange button up shirt with the first few buttons undone, just enough to show his collar bones. His collar was messed up a bit, one side was folded over and the other side was sticking up. He had black tight pants on with orange sneakers. His hair was done like normal and his wrists were covered in jelly bracelets.

"Guys. We should go to class." He said smoothly and my mouth closed tightly and I swallowed hard. "Hello Kyoya." He waved slightly and I saw a few orange bracelets and my heart skipped at the memory.

"Hello... Kaoru." I nodded my head at him and he walked away and I looked down.

I could've done SOMETHING.

I sighed as we all got back in the limo to go back to Ouran. Tomorrow we had to go back to distribute the tests and monitor them taking it. I knew Kaoru was going to take it. He really wanted to go to Ouran Academy.

The door closed with him behind it and I sighed. He was gone now.

"Why didn't you talk to him Kyo-chan?" Honey asked and I turned to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked coldly and he giggled while sorting the papers.

"It's obvious that you like him!" He said happily and I turned away and shook my head.

"No... I don't." I said and walked off. I hated when people were able to read me so easily. I did like Kaoru, who DIDN'T know that? I liked him a lot but I fucked up everything... Technically though, Kaoru stopped talking to me so I guess it was his doing not mine.

What would he do if I called him? Would he answer? Would he yell at me?

What would he do?

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

"So what was up with you two?" Honey asked. He really wanted details on the problem.

Since Honey was a pretty close friend he knew a lot about what happened wit my dad. He hated it but he wasn't allowed to say anything. Especially because my dad was in charge of the police force and they wouldn't believe him even if he had a video of it happening.

"Well..." I told the story and he looked pretty upset.

"You have to talk to him or something." He said softly and I looked at him confused.

"He doesn't even want to talk to me Honey. I can't." I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"You obviously like him a lot." Honey smiled. "That's really cute. You need to get him back somehow."

"Nonsense. He probably forgot any feeling he had about me besides pity." I crossed my arms angrily.

"Kyo-chan... Not trying is the same as giving up. Do you want to give up on him?" He asked and I looked down and shook my head.

"No, but Kaoru is so stubborn it's annoying." I retorted and he smiled.

"Then we'll just have to get him to talk to you!" Honey winked.

.:~**~:. Kaoru's POV .:~**~:.

"Hot DAMN he's sexy." Hikaru fanned himself and I glowed.

"Yeah yeah whatever..." I said and Tamaki turned to me and cupped my face.

"Oh my sweet darling, you should really show him your feelings. This way you two could finally ride off happily in the sunset!" He said dramatically with hearts in his eyes and I glared.

"Um. No." I said blankly and he pouted.

"You're never going to get a boyfriend at this rate." He replied and I shrugged.

"I like girls." I said simply.

"Is that why you have Kyo-chan head?" A voice said and we all turned and saw the cutest boy in the world.

"Uh, aren't you a little to young--" He cut Hikaru off.

"I'm 17. And my name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Honey for short." He smiled at us.

"How do you know about that...?" I asked slowly and he walked over to me and giggled.

"Cause I'm his best friend. He tells me everything." Honey said simply and shrugged.

"Does Kyoya still like Kaoru!?" Tamaki asked excitedly and I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes." Honey said happily with a smile. "That's all he talks about. Kaoru."

I felt myself blush and felt kind of bad. Through this whole month I've been avoiding the Kyoya topic. I missed him.

"He even still has the snapped bracelets. They're in his room on his nightstand." Honey said and my smirk grew sinister.

"Tell Kyoya if he likes me SO much... To get his tongue pierced." I said and Hikaru, Tamaki and Honey looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why?" Honey asked and I shrugged.

"Just seeing if he's crazy enough to do it." I smirked.

"Only if you get your.... Nipples pierced." Kyoya's voice said and my eyes widened and I turned to him.

"What?" I asked and Hikaru and Tamaki snorted at the thought of me getting pierced there.

"You heard me. I'll get my tongue pierced if you get your nipples pierced." He said and I thought for a minute.

".... Only if you get your navel done too." I offered and he raised his eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked and I smiled.

"Because, If I get both my nipples that's two piercings. You need two too." I said and he walked over emotionless and stretched out his hand.

"Deal." He said and my eyes widened. He wasn't kidding.

"And if I do this will you not ignore me?" He asked and my heart throbbed. That's why he was doing it...

"...Promise." I said and he nodded.

"Okay. I'm doing it. Let's go." He said and I paused.

"It's still school time..." I said and he sighed.

"Fine. I'll see you after school." He waved his hand and I blushed and turned back to them.

"He's really going to go through with this, isn't he?" I asked and they were grinning wildly.

"Awesome idea! I want to get piercings too!" Hikaru jumped up and down.

"Where are you going to get it?" I asked curiously and he shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet. Tamaki, what do you think of piercings?" Hikaru said and Tamaki paused and thought for a minute.

"I'm not exactly sure actually. Maybe I'll get one? Maybe I wont?" He sighed. "I'm just not sure if my father will let me. I suppose I could ask..." Tamaki said and I paused and closed my eyes tightly.

"Shit. We have to ask mom." I said and Hikaru sighed.

"We have to do this though!" He said and I glared.

"No. _I_ have to do this. I'll call her at lunchtime. Hopefully she'll let me do it. Quick, help me come up with a reason as to why I should be allowed to get my nipples pierced." I said and Hikaru snapped his fingers.

"It increases sexual ple--"

"No." I glared and he pouted.

"No fair...." He muttered and Tamaki sighed.

"We have a lot on our plate today, don't we?" He asked and Hikaru and I nodded in unison. "Great."

* * *

I made my goal XD haha Thanks guys. I'm much to swamped to take any requests right now.

I love you guys and please review :3


	12. Chapter 12

not much to say so...

**Dedications: HikaruxKaoru-Kitty, RockerGirl0709, kygirl101, ashley the twisted, eatmyquidditch, Akane Ichigo, Jewel Flower**

**Dedicated to: purple-ducks**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

"Mom. Beautiful wonderful perfect--" I was in the bathroom on my cell phone. It's lunchtime. Most kids eat during this hour. Not me. I'm begging my mom.. To get my NIPPLES pierced.

That just isn't the most normal thing.

"What do you want Kaoru?" She asked giggling slightly.

"I... Uhh... Okay. The only way me and Kyoya will talk again is if I get my nipples pierced." I said and she stayed quiet for a minute.

"Um... Why?" She asked and I sighed.

"Mom, it's a really long story and it's rather insignificant so can I PLEASE do so? Like, I won't even ask for anything on my birthday, Christmas, Hanukkah--"

"We're catholic. We don't celebrate Hanukkah." She cut me off and I pouted.

"SO!? Mommy. PLEASE?" I begged. "I'm on my knees right now." I said even though I was sitting on the window sill of the bathroom.

"I'm sure you are... How are you PAYING for this?" She asked and that stumped me.

"I have money." I answered instantly even though I had like 5 dollars. Hm, maybe I could get Kyoya to pay for me.

"...Okay. Just don't bitch at me if they hurt or get infected." She said and all I heard was okay.

"Mommy, I love you. You make my soul complete in this life." I said and heard her laugh on the other line.

"You are way to much Kaoru. Well I have to get back to work so talk to you later? Love you. Muah muah. Kisses." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Love you too mom. Bubai." I hung up and put the phone in my pocket.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

"Hello Kaoru." Kyoya said professionally as he waited outside of the school standing next to a limousine.

"Hi Kyoya." I responded and Tamaki and Hikaru stood behind me.

"Oh my god. I want to get my belly button pierced." Hikaru said and Kyoya smirked and opened the door.

"Come on." He said and we all got in the car. I knew it was going to be painful.

"So Kyoya. Who's Honey? I thought you were like... Friendless." Hikaru said and I glared at him for the blunt question.

"Mr. Haninozuka is one of my company's clients. Once I rejoined Ouran Academy, he helped me join student council and he's been a close friend ever since." Kyoya explained.

"Oh." Hikaru said and I rolled my eyes. It was kind of obvious that they were friends because of the working business.

"We're here." Kyoya announced and we all got out of the limo and the limo drove off.

We walked inside and Kyoya and the guy were whispering to each other and the man at the counter's eyes went wide as Kyoya waved a DVD in front of him. He nodded vigorously and grabbed the DVD and put it in a safe and led us to the back.

"I suppose I'll go first." Kyoya said pulled off his shirt.

He didn't have and bruises. No welts. Nothing. Except for scars but nothing fresh. His body was perfectly toned. He looked gorgeous.

The needle went through his belly button and he didn't even wince. His eyes were fixed on mine. I knew right then that no matter what I asked him to do, he would do it in a heartbeat. Without complaints. The belly button ring he had was pretty plain. It was just black with a white gem.

I gave him a weak smile and a few minute interval was used so the man could get everything ready for his tongue piercing.

He clamped his tongue and pulled it out. Everyone's eyes were wide when they saw the needle but Kyoya looked bored. Well I guess with HIS father NONE of this would hurt.

The long needle stuck into his tongue and we winced. Kyoya stayed still. His eyes shut and when he opened them they were looking at me. I blushed. I couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

The man put a metal bar that was about a bit over an inch and a half. Kyoya was all set. He stood up and motioned me to sit in the chair. Once again the man got everything ready for a nipple piercing. I was shaking uncontrollably. I knew I couldn't chicken out. Kyoya didn't.

It surprised me after I took my shirt and everything off, Kyoya stood by me and held my hand and looked at me reassuringly.

I almost didn't even notice the pain of the thick needle completely puncturing my nipple.

_Almost_.

I hissed in pain and closed my eyes tightly.

"You're doing great." He whispered and I shivered, making my whole body get goose bumps.

He did the other one and I had my body prepare for that one a bit better. It hurt but I would get over it.

I had simple metal bars in them when everything was over.

I sat up and Hikaru jumped in the chair and pulled up his shirt.

"I want mah BELLIE pierced!!" He said happily and the man raised his pierced eyebrow and nodded.

I rolled my eyes and we looked at Tamaki.

"You getting anything pierced?" We asked and he pointed to his ears.

I just noticed he didn't have them pierced.

A few minutes later I heard Hikaru yelp.

"Gah! How the fuck did you not feel this pain!?" He cried out to Kyoya who shrugged. He smirked and I looked up at him with a smile.

"Well. I'm glad." I said and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"May I talk to you in private?" I just noticed he couldn't talk very normally because of the tongue piercing and I laughed as I nodded.

"Yeah sure." I said and we walked into the hallway.

"I missed you." He said and I smiled at him.

"I missed you too Kyoya. I'm sorry.. I guess I was so positive it was completely my fault that you got hurt I didn't want it to happen again so instead I pushed you away... And another thing, how are you... You know." I said as I examined his torso. He looked down.

"I'm not living with Yoshio anymore. Well, as of right now. I'm living with Honey." He said and smiled. "Now I get bruises for completely different reasons."

"What do you mean?" I asked baffled and he looked at me.

"Well, The Haninozuka's are martial artists. And since I live there I have to learn. Honey is a great teacher and now I feel a lot stronger than I was." He explained and I tilted my head to the side.

"But why are you living there?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Well my dad is on a business trip so my sister told me I could stay there. He'll be gone for a while, thankfully." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Well now, I guess... I'm done talking..." He started to walk to the door and I grabbed him. He looked at me confused. "Yeah?"

"...Um... I'm done talking too I guess..." I said and he turned back around.

Once we were in the room that emotionless expression took his face. It upset me that he had to put up a mask that suddenly. I sighed and he looked at me. His eyes hollow.

I needed to tell him _something_. I just didn't know what to say...

.:~**~:. Kyoya's POV .:~**~:.

I watched Kaoru from the corner of my eye. I needed to know why he seemed so upset. I thought after doing this for him he'd be a little happier. I guess not.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

I sat on my bed. I was of course in the Haninozuka household. I just got done sparing with Honey. I was tired and all I wanted to do was go to sleep. I sighed as I looked down at my belly button ring. Some people saw it and my tongue piercing and smirked at me. I've been hit on by a LOT of people.. Not fun. Especially when the only one I want to flirt with me is Kaoru. And I don't even know what's going on in his mind. I just want to be with him.

"What are you doing Kyo-chan?" Honey asked as he walked in with a towel draped around his neck.

"Nothing Honey. What's up?" I asked and looked at him tiredly.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see how you were doing and if you were all good and everything." Honey smiled.

"I'm find Honey." I assured and he tilted his head to the side.

"You still sad about Kao-chan?" He asked and I sighed.

"I just don't know what I did to make him not want to talk to me ever." I finally said and he smiled.

"You didn't do anything. He'll realize that and he'll talk to you again, promise!" Honey grinned widely, such a warming smile it made me smile in return. He was such a nice and sweet guy to be around. So was his friend... Er, cousin Mori. They were all really nice. Mori just didn't talk.

Suddenly my cell phone went off and Honey grinned. I smiled in return when I saw the name 'Kaoru Hitachiin' come up. I opened the phone with shaky hands and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered and heard heavy breathing on the other line. "Hello?" I asked a bit louder and a bit more scared.

"K-Kyoya." The voice was hushed but I knew it was Kaoru and he was upset or scared.

"Yes Kaoru?" I was nervous, I knew I was shaking for a reason. Because Kaoru was scared. "What's wrong? What's happening?"

"P-please.." He whimpered. "Please come see m-me."

"Of course. Are you at your house?" I asked and he sniffled.

"N-no. I'm I-in th-the pa-ark." He said and I nodded as I stood up with the phone pressed in-between my shoulder and ear.

"I'll be right there. I promise. Stay there." I said and he hung up and I shoved the phone in my pocket. "Honey, I'm sorry. I need to get to Kaoru. He's really upset." With that I dashed out of the house. I had my heart beating in my neck I was so scarred. What made him cry like that? I was determined to find out.

* * *

:O

zomg. wha happen?? wtf!? (wack the frog :3)

review puh-leez ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**last time i'm putting this:**

You guys love me unconditionally right?

Right, I know you do.

Mkay well I am currently writing a fanfiction called 'My Hiro' but I haven't put it up yet (obviously) It's a Fruits Basket story, pairing is Kyou and Hiro. (Crack fic. Gotta love em ;3)

But before I waste my time with putting it up I want to make sure I'll actually have readers for it so would anyone care to read it when it's put up? It's Romance/Angst and Hiro's age is 14 and Kyou's is 16. So basically Hiro is in 8th grade and Kyou is in 10th and Hiro is a year younger than Haru.

I KNOW I'm in the process of like 4 stories but this one I have so much inspiration for I wouldn't be surprised if I finished it within a week. (well depends on how lazy I am really)

So please, if you want to help me so this story isn't a back alley abortion, tell me in your review if you'd wanna read XD

**Dedicated to: purple-ducks**

**Dedications: eatmyquidditch, JazzieFizzle, HikaruxKaoru-Kitty, Akane Ichigo, ashley the twisted, Jewel Flower, RockerGirl0709, Ch3rryc0l4**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

I got to the park and got out of the limo. I looked around. I had no idea where he WAS in the park. Which didn't make anything easy.

I pulled out my phone and called him and stood there in the middle of the sidewalk like an asshole waiting for him to pick up his phone so I knew where the hell I was going.

"H-hello?" Kaoru answered and my heart sped up but ached at the same time.

"I'm here Kaoru. Where are you?" I asked and he sniffled.

"I'm in front of the stage." He said and I looked around and saw the stage they usually used for plays in the summer time. Sure enough he was. Hunched over.

I closed the phone and dashed over to him. He looked up at me, his eyes were red like he needed some serious Visine. I knelt by him and he looked up.

"What happened Kaoru?" I asked and his lower lip quavered.

"...M...M-my mom... G-got in a c-car accident... And th-they say she... She m-might not m-make it." Kaoru sobbed and my eyes widened.

"Kaoru..." I hugged him tightly and he cuddled up to me.

"H-Hikaru is at the hospital... B-but I can't g-go. I-I'm scared o-of them." I picked him up and put him on my lap. I honestly thought it would be smooth sailing after the piercing. I guess not. But now isn't the time to be bummed about that. I need to make sure he was ok.

"Why don't we go together. Okay Kaoru? I promise, I'll hold your hand. Nothing will hurt you there. I promise." I said and he nodded sadly and clung to me as we stood up.

We walked to the limo and he sobbed on my shoulder and I felt him shaking uncontrollably. I didn't know if it was the fact that his mom was hurt or he was scared of seeing her. I wasn't exactly sure.

The limo stopped and I helped Kaoru out of it, he still clung to me but that was ok.

I brought him to the receptionist desk and asked them where the Hitachiin's room was. She said on the second floor so that's where we went.

I saw Hikaru, his father and Tamaki sitting in the waiting room. Kaoru was still sobbing but that was okay. He had the right to. We walked over and they looked at us and Hikaru walked over and hugged his twin brother. Hikaru wasn't crying as much as Kaoru. In fact, it looked like he stopped crying a while ago.

"Thank you for bringing Kaoru here, Kyoya." Their father said and I nodded. "You can leave if you wish."

"No!" Kaoru clung to me and sobbed.

"Don't go." He whimpered and I stroked his hair.

"Don't worry. I won't. I'll stay with you, promise." I smiled at him and I brought him to one of the seats so he could sit down.

"Are you sure he isn't going to leave you again?" His father asked and I looked at him wide eyed.

"I never left Kaoru." I said in shock.

"Dad. Don't." Hikaru said softly and his father shook his head.

"No, you did. You left Kaoru and he was devastated. Do you know what he was like for the month you were gone? Do you know how hard it is to have a child that wont talk for anything? Do you?" He asked and I stared at him wide eyed.

"But... I didn't..." I looked at Kaoru who was glaring at his father. "Kaoru... I didn't leave you..." I said and he shook his head.

"Dad, shut up." He said lowly and tightened his grip on me. "You have no idea what you're talking about so just shut up."

"I do too know what--" Kaoru jumped up with tears in his eyes and a scowl on his face.

"No dad! No you don't! Shut up!" He yelled and grabbed my hand and looked up at me. "Let's go..."

I looked back at him sadly.

"Hold on Kaoru." I said and walked over to his father.

"I never left Kaoru. Kaoru left me. And he came back. I would never leave Kaoru ever. And I don't know what it's like to have a child, in any state because I'm not a parent. But I can say that I'm happy you love Kaoru so much. I wish my father was like you, Mr. Hitachiin." I smiled softly and walked over to Kaoru. "Let's go."

Hikaru stared at his father with a warm smile.

"Dad, I told you. Kyoya isn't that type of guy. He really likes Kaoru and Kaoru WAS the one that left him. Ever since we walked in on his father beating the crap out of him, Kaoru thought it was his fault so never talked to him since in hope that it would stop." Hikaru whispered to his father.

"...Then I should be the sorry one...." He said and looked over at his son leaving.

"What kind of father beats his child?" He asked himself.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

"I want everywhere called until you find where Kyoya is." Yoshio said angrily after finding he wasn't at the house.

"Father, I asked him to stay at the Haninozuka's residence so he could talk business with them. I apologize for not telling you." Fuyumi bowed and Yoshio raised his eyebrow.

"And what has he concluded?" He asked actually interested.

"They would like to join your services." Fuyumi said and Yoshio smirked.

"Very well." He walked upstairs then turned back to her.

"I want him home. Now." He said and walked into his room and Fuyumi gulped and grabbed her cell phone and called Kyoya.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

"Hello?" I answered my phone as Kaoru and I were walking in the park. My arm was around his shoulder reassuringly and his arm was around my waist.

"Kyoya. Father wants you home right now." Fuyumi said urgently and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Does he know where I am?" I asked quickly trying my best not to sound as afraid as I was. If he found out that I was with Kaoru he would probably kill me. I wouldn't let Kaoru know that though.

"No. Where are you?" She asked and I sighed.

"That isn't important. I'll be home shortly." I hung up the phone and looked down at Kaoru.

"My father is finally home from his business trip." I whispered and his eyes started to fill with tears.

"S-so your l-leaving m-me f-forever?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No... No Kaoru never." I sat down and pulled him on my lap. "'I'll pick you up from school, I'll bring you to wherever you want to go, I'll do whatever you want me to. But I'm sorry. Right now my father wants me home. I will call you. If you want I'll come to see you. Whatever you want I'll do. Okay?" I kissed his forehead and he nodded.

"K-kay." He clung onto me and I stood up.

"Do you want me to bring you back to the hospital before I go?" I asked and he nodded and I placed him down and he clung to my arm.

"Don't get hurt. Please. Don't." He pleaded and I smiled.

"I promise that I wont." I said and kissed his forehead. "Now let's go." I said and he nodded.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

We arrived back in the hospital and Kaoru hugged me.

"Be safe." He said and I smiled.

"I already promised I would." I assured and Hikaru raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you guys back so quickly?" He asked and Kaoru sighed.

"His dad wants him home. Why do you think he does?" Kaoru turned to me and I shrugged.

"I learned not to ask." I said simply and Kaoru's father shifted on his seat uncomfortably. "It was nice seeing you again sir. Bye Hikaru." I waved and Hikaru jumped up and hugged me. I looked at him funny but I was pleased all the same.

"Where did Tamaki go...?" Kaoru asked and Hikaru smiled.

"To get me food because I told him I'd love him unconditionally." He said innocently.

"You bribed him with a slumber party." His dad said and Hikaru smiled and shrugged.

"Same difference." Hikaru said and kissed my cheek. "Goodbye my love." He said dramatically and I chuckled and Kaoru glared and grabbed me.

"Hikaru..." He said dangerously and Hikaru smiled sheepishly.

"Hey you didn't kiss him.." He shrugged and I rolled my eyes and smiled at Kaoru.

"I really have to go. Making him wait longer won't be so good." I said and hugged him. "Bye."

I turned around to walk away.

"I apologize, Kyoya. I was wrong." Mr. Hitachiin said and I turned and smiled softly.

"It's fine." With that I walked outside and bumped into Tamaki.

"Kyoya!" He hugged me tightly and I blinked. Tamaki probably had 6 McDonalds bags.

"Holy cow, did you BUY the place?" I asked and he looked down and smiled.

"No but that would be awesome." He said and kissed my cheek. "Gotta go. See you soon!" He said and I sighed.

I was kissed by nearly everyone but Kaoru. Great.

Now I have to go meet my death. I was thinking of things I could've done wrong that would piss him off. I didn't know anything wrong I did... Shit he's mad at me for going to Honey's house. I bet that's it. Damn it.

I started to run towards my house. I didn't know why I didn't simply call for a limo but running seemed like a good thing to do at the time. Looking back, I should've called the limo while saying goodbye to Kaoru but that's in the past I suppose.

I was breathing heavily as I made it to the doors of my house. I walked in and heard my father call my name. I followed the voice to the living room and he was sitting down drinking something.

"Sit down. I need to talk to you." He said and I blinked. Well this is new. Usually he just attacks me for doing something wrong. What made him so calm? Well whatever it is I'm thankful that I'm not dead right now.

I nodded and sat down across from him and the made gave me a cup of tea.

"Yes father?" I asked politely and he looked up at me.

* * *

Oooo I wonder what Kyoya's father has to talk to him about :3

Honestly, I don't put cliffhangers on purpose. I'm not even lying lol. Well you see, I have a 5 page limit that I only surpass when I haven't updated in like a million years but I always end at the end of the 5th page. ^^ This was the VERY end of the 5th page. sorry :3


	14. Chapter 14

I rock. I got this chapter up mad fast. My mojo is back yo! xD Or maybe i'm bored and have nothing better to do.... Yeah I know I should've updated Cherish but I didn't want to. I'll update it tomorrow cause peace biatches I'm going to sleep!

Btw **My Hiro** is out now. If you love me go read it ^^

**Dedicated to: purple-ducks**

**Dedications:Michi-chi**(How ironic is it that you just reviewed..?)**, kygirl101 **(aw I love you too :3)**, RockerGirl0709, Master Hut** (Aw well its ok. You reviewed right then so its ok ^^)**, Tori Sohma, Jewel Flower, Akane Ichigo**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

"Kyoya, Fuyumi tells me you've been doing business with the Haninozuka's, yes?" He looked at me and I nodded slowly.

"Yes father." I said, hands and legs shaking horribly. I didn't hold my cup of tea, not wanting the shakiness of my hands to annoy him.

"And how was that going for you?" He asked and I forced a smile.

"Well they would like to join our company so we'd probably make twice the profits of our company alone hence doubling the income." I said and he looked like he was paying close attention.

"Kyoya..." His eyes narrowed and I started to shake again.

"Yes father?" My heart was thumping wildly in my chest.

"Stick out your tongue." He said and I mentally cursed to myself and slowly stuck out my tongue.

"... Kyoya... What the HELL did you do that for?!" He stood up angrily and I thought for a second. I needed a quick lie.

"While training with the Haninozuka's we had to do a pain tolerance test. They stuck a needle through my tongue." I lied smoothly and he calmed down a bit.

"What was your result?" He asked and I smiled nervously.

"I didn't even flinch." I said and slowly a smirk formed on his lips and he sat down.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down. Go on. You have school tomorrow." He said and I stood up and bowed trying to contain my grin.

"Yes father." I walked out of the room and I started to shake. I couldn't help the grin that was plastered on my face. I felt like... Like... I don't know what I felt like doing.

_I knew you wouldn't let me down..._

He was... He was PROUD!!.. Of ME!!

I finally couldn't contain myself. I ran into my room and just fell on the floor laughing.

I couldn't believe how hard I was laughing. I really didn't have purpose for laughing this hard.

I quickly sat on the couch in my room and pulled out my cell phone and called Kaoru.

"Hello?" Kaoru sounded pretty tense. He must have been worried. Thinking that now he'd know two people in the hospital or something.

"I am thoroughly surprised." I said in a calm tone even though I was grinning right now. It hurt my cheeks to smile this much. It's probably the unused smiling muscle.

"Why? What happened? He didn't hurt you or anything did he?" Kaoru was talking awfully fast. I shook my head and fell backwards.

"He's proud of me." I said and Kaoru stayed quiet. "I know." I chuckled. "I was speechless too."

"Wow..." Kaoru said and I raised my eyebrow.

"You better not be killing yourself with all of that fattening food Tamaki bought." I said and he made muffled noises.

"What? Food? What food?" He asked and I could tell he had a mouthful of food right now and rolled my eyes.

"When you die of obesity, don't come crying to me." I said blankly and he giggled.

"Don't worry. I think I'll be to occupied with being dead. You know." He said and I shifted my position on the couch.

"But what about the movie Corpse Bride? She was dead and she still stalked him all day and night." I offered and he started to choke on his food.

"YOU SAW THAT MOVIE!?" He laughed and I blushed.

"I've seen nearly every movie.. That's a bit of an over exaggeration but I have seen LOTS of movies." I said and he stayed quiet.

"Have you seen Friday the 13th?" He asked and I sighed.

"Never again. That's a porno with blood everywhere." I said and somehow Hikaru heard me.

"MY KIND OF MOVIE, YO!" He screamed and I thought for a second.

"Wait... Not saying I'm not happy that you guys are jumping for joy but why are you?" I asked softly, not wanting to hit a nerve.

"Somehow mom made an awesome recovery. She's not up yet, she's still in a coma but they say she'll be fine." Kaoru said and I could tell he was very happy about that.

"When do you think she'll be better?" I asked and he paused.

"I don't know. Hopefully soon. I miss her..." He said sadly and I gulped slightly. Damn, I shouldn't have brought up this topic. "We're going to have a party when she gets back from the hospital! You should come!"

"Er.... I don't know... Not that I don't want to but I don't know how far my father's generosity goes." I said and he chuckled.

"Well, if he's as proud as he says he is, see if you could come to my house this weekend. Please, I miss you." That was all I needed to hear. I smiled warmly.

"I'll do everything in my power Kaoru." I promised softly. "But right now I have to do homework. So I'll talk to you later. I miss you too." I added and he giggled.

"Alright. Remember to ask. I plan on buying a lot of snacks!" Kaoru said and I smiled at his childish behavior. "So be extra super awesome good and come to my house so we could have a kinky pillow fight and lick whipped cream off of each other's bodies."

"... Hikaru when did you grab the phone?" I asked and Hikaru laughed.

"Shit, you found me out. After Kaoru said he was buying snacks I grabbed it." He admitted and I sighed in relief. At least I knew that Kaoru was the one who said I miss you to me. That made me happier. "Well here's your LOVER I'll go make out with... Tamaki! Stop poking me!"

I shook my head. You know I think people should follow them with cameras. This would be a pretty funny reality TV show. Aside from the extreme depression of their mom getting into a car accident, nearly dying and being in a coma, and one of the main character's love interest gets beaten for breathing at the wrong times. Wow that's oddly depressing.

"So I'll let you go, okay?" Kaoru said and my heart fluttered.

"Okay." I agreed breathlessly.

"...Bye." I repeated his words and we hung up the phone.

I held the phone close to my heart with a smile. Now I need to convince my dad to let me to go Kaoru's house... Shit that's not going to be good... Whatever. I need to try. I loved hearing the purity of those words in his voice. I wanted to be with him.

I got up and put my cell phone in my pocket and quickly made it to my father's office. I gulped as I knocked.

"Father.." I called and heard him mutter a come in. I opened the door and he was working on his laptop.

"Yes, Kyoya?" He didn't even look at me but this was much more pleasant then his normal greetings so I'm very ecstatic about that.

"I know that it's a lot to ask for but... Kaoru want's me to sleep over because he's upset, his mom got into a car accident today." I said and he looked up confused.

"He wants you to sleep over _today_?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, father. This weekend." I said nervously and he looked down at his computer then looked up at me and motioned me to come with his pointer finger. I gulped and walked over.

"Come _behind_ the desk Kyoya." He said and I nodded and walked behind the desk afraid.

He pointed to the screen and it looked like a statistics rating chart of some sort.

"I have been gone for a month, you and your brothers have been in charge of the company and ever since you sealed the deal with the Haninozuka's our business has skyrocketed and your asking me to go to a friends house?" He crossed his legs and folded his arms as he looked up at me and I didn't know what he meant.

"I'm sorry..." I said and looked away. "It was foolish--"

"Go." He said and I looked at him confused.

"Go where?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Out of my office and go to the stupid slumber party. But if I come in, and you're making out with some guy.." He let the statement hang and I nodded and bowed a few times.

"Yes father, I promise. It won't happen again. Thank you." I said and walked out of the room and called Kaoru back.

"Wow that was fast..." Kaoru said and I ran to my room.

"He said yes. Can you believe it. Oh my god he must have... I don't know... Got bipolar medication or something." I said and Kaoru laughed happily.

"That's awesome! I can't wait for this weekend!" He said and I heard Tamaki and Hikaru cheer in the background.

"I'll be waiting for you in my bed." Hikaru purred and Tamaki sniffled.

"I thought I was going to be in your bed." He whined and I raised my eyebrow smirking slightly.

".... 3 some?" Hikaru suggested and I heard wrestling over the phone.

"Sorry. They're idiots..." Kaoru muttered and I chuckled.

"No worries." I assured. "Can I pick you up from school tomorrow?" I asked softly and he giggled slightly.

"Please?" He asked cutely and I blushed. I loved talking to Kaoru. He made me so happy it was insane.

"Of course." I cooed and I heard the noses get dimmer.

"Sorry. I moved rooms. We're home now." He said and I sat on my bed.

"Really? That's cool." I said and pressed my phone closer to my ear, loving his soft breaths.

"Kyoya. Can I tell you a secret?" Kaoru asked and gave a cute giggle.

"Of course Kaoru. What do you want to tell me?" I asked and laid down on my bed.

"Well... I was doing a lot of thinking. And then I realized something." He said and stayed quiet so I took the opportunity to ask.

"And...?" I edged on and he sighed but not sadly. Just a sigh.

"And I think... The secret is... I think I love you Kyoya."

* * *

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ZOMGCUTEADORABLEKITTYFACEEEEE!!

lol. idk.

I love this chapter 3 it's so sweet and I wrote it in like 10 minutes lol.

Enjoy my lovelies.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dedicated to: purple-ducks**

**Dedications: Master Hut, Jewel Flower, uhmeeleeuh, kygirl101**

I absolutly love this chapter ^.^

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

I couldn't believe it. My heart was having a seizure and I was wide eyed and my mouth was dropped.

"Uh.." That's ALL I could muster up. I didn't know why. "W-why do you think that?" I asked and wanted to kick myself. I couldn't say I think I love you too. Or I KNOW I love you to. I had to ask him why the hell he thought that. Wow I should just die slowly.

"Um.. Well.." Kaoru sounded kind of awkward. "Because Kyoya... You're really the first guy I've really liked... I've never liked a girl this much... I miss you all the time... I'm always thinking about you... I worry about you constantly... I... I want to be with you all the time too..." Kaoru said softly and I covered my mouth.

I stayed quiet for a minute because I was trying to contain myself from the happiness that was bursting inside of my being.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that..." Kaoru said and I wiped my eyes. Wow I was crying.

"N-No." I sniffled slightly.

"Kyoya.. Are you crying?" Kaoru asked and I laughed somewhat.

"Shut up. No one has ever told me that before." I said and he waited a moment before speaking.

"No one?" He asked and I sniffled again.

"My sister but that's the length of it." I said and felt really stupid for crying.

"Kyoya..." He said softly then laughed lightly. "That's so cute."

"What's cute?" I asked and he giggled.

"That the comment means so much to you." Kaoru said and I paused.

"Would it not mean that much to you if I said it?" I asked sort of upset and he stopped giggling.

"Kyoya, of course it would mean a lot to me." He said softly and completely honestly.

". . ." I didn't say anything. In fact I didn't know WHAT to say.

"Kyoya I'm sorry if I did something to upset you." Kaoru said softly.

"No Kaoru. You didn't do anything. I'm just... I don't know. There's so much stuff that's going on my emotions are in a jumble. I should be the one apologizing not you." I stated softly.

"No, I should've waited to tell you that when you're going through all of this. I'm sorry." With that Kaoru's dad called him in the background. "I'm sorry Kyoya. I have to go. I promised my dad I'd help him mow the lawn today." He said and I looked down.

"Oh. That's okay.." I said and wanted to say it. It was on the tip of my tongue...

"Bye." He said completely breathless.

"B-bye...." I stuttered. "I love you too!" I cried out but it was to late... He hung up.

I cursed to myself and threw my phone across the room and laid down on my bed. One complicating thing after another. Jeez, can't I get a break?

I sighed and started to do my homework. Math always calmed me down somehow. I didn't know exactly how but whatever.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

I was standing next to Honey. We were in the lunch room. Well... He was ordering lunch and I had mine packed and I was waiting for him.

He turned to me with a grin.

"Kay! I got it. So what happened with Kao-chan?" He asked innocently as we sat down at one of the tables.

"He said he loved me... And I didn't say it back.." I sighed and he looked up at me confused.

"Well DO you love Kao-chan?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. I just... Couldn't say it and when I did he had already hung up. I'm just confused and I don't know what to do..." I said and he looked up at me with a smile.

"Do what's best." He said simply and I blinked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked and he poked his chin.

"Well... If you love Kao-chan like you say then you will want to be with him. If he makes you happy then that's what's best for you. But if for some reason he doesn't make you happy then don't be with him." Honey explained then started eating some cake.

"...I understand." I said and he looked up at me.

"So then what is it?" He asked and I smirked.

"I think I'm going to have fun with this." I chuckled and stood up walking out of the lunchroom leaving a _very_ confused Honey.

"Huh?" He blinked and tilted his head to the side.

.:~**~:. No ones POV .:~**~:.

The second Kaoru Hikaru and Tamaki walked outside, there stood Kyoya. He was leaning against the limousine with an outfit that looked like his uniform but instead it was black and white. He held a single red rose in his hand and he looked up, his grey eyes caught Kaoru's through the thin glasses.

Kaoru felt his heart flutter as he looked at Kyoya. His pale face looked so good with his black hair that fell to his forehead. The eyes were the perfect color for someone as mysterious as him. His long slender fingers, the way they held the rose so sexily.

Kyoya looked _ravishing_.

"Hot momma." Hikaru said with wide eyes.

"Shut up he's mine." Kaoru said in an airy voice.

Kyoya loved the shocked expression Kaoru had. He looked so cute His hair was done like very other day. He had a simple white tee-shirt that said '3.14% of Sailors are Pi rates' with a pie chart shown. His pants were all so tempting. Low riders and they were skin tight. He had regular sneakers and still had the array of jelly bracelets.

Hikaru had a shirt that said 'Strangers have the best candy' with a cloaked figure holding a lollipop.

That WOULD be something he'd wear.

"Kyoya..." Kaoru's voice seemed slightly excited as Kyoya smirked a bit wider while closing his eyes slightly.

"I am terribly sorry, Hikaru, Tamaki. But I wish to steal Kaoru from you for a while." His voice was smooth and Hikaru nodded and shoved Kaoru to him.

"A course." Tamaki said still in awe. "Come... Lets... Do something.."

Kaoru looked up at Kyoya with a blush as Kyoya handed him the rose.

"Let's go Kaoru." His voice purred and Kaoru nodded slowly as Kyoya led him into the limousine where they sat for a few moments in silence until Kaoru broke it.

"Thank you..." He said bashfully and Kyoya looked at him with a slight smirk.

"You're welcome." He said silkily and Kaoru swallowed hard. Did this mean that Kyoya loved him back? He wasn't sure. He could ask but he'd rather not bring up the topic since Kyoya was so sensitive about it the day before. Yes, it was definitely not a good topic to ask about.

"Where are we going?" Kaoru asked and Kyoya smirked wider.

"Oh you'll see." He said and Kaoru was confused. Kyoya looked so full of himself. He really never saw him act this way before. Perhaps he had a reason to look like that. Kaoru couldn't be sure until they finally got to where they were going.

"Your father won't get mad that you aren't home?" Kaoru asked, wanting to hear Kyoya talk.

"I told him I was staying at Honey's house. Which after I drop you off that is where I will be heading to." He said and Kaoru nodded. Something about Kyoya seemed different. He was acting more professional and the way he held himself made Kaoru kind of self conscious. "You seem kind of... At loss."

"Yeah... Sorry. Just... Surprised." Kaoru shrugged and Kyoya looked down at Kaoru's wrists and smiled as he grabbed an orange bracelet. Kaoru smiled at that. Finally a sense of familiarity. "Would you like to break it?"

"I would love to Kaoru." Kyoya said and snapped it as he played with it in his hands.

"Kiss me." Kaoru whispered as their faces got incredibly close and they felt each other breathing on their faces.

"I love you too, Kaoru." Kyoya whispered and Kaoru's heart throbbed and Kyoya's lips were pressed against his own.

They pulled away shortly and Kaoru smiled warmly.

"I'm glad." He said and Kyoya held him tightly.

"Tell me Kaoru." He whispered lightly and Kaoru looked at him.

"Yes Kyoya?" He whispered softly.

"What does this mean to us?" He asked and Kyoya paused.

"It depends... Do you want to be my boyfriend?" He asked and Kyoya smiled.

"More than anything." Kaoru inhaled sharply, afraid he'd suffocate from lack of air. He forgot to breath after that.

"Then... Be my boyfriend." Kaoru breathed and Kyoya leaned in and pressed his lips to Kaoru's.

"I'd be more than happy to comply with that." Kyoya whispered after pulling away from the kiss.

They looked at each other for a while. Nothing said between them but they just smiled. Kaoru knew just by the look in Kyoya's eyes that he wasn't going to leave him at anytime, nor was he planning on it. But when Kyoya looked into Kaoru's eyes he could see that he wouldn't let him get hurt. That looked scared Kyoya a bit. He didn't want to be saved by Kaoru. He didn't want him jumping in front of him for any reason.

He kissed Kaoru again. This time for a bit longer. He loved the soft feeling of Kaoru's lips on his own. Just how he remembered it from a month ago. But he loved having his memory refreshed. Especially with the sweetness of the kiss. There wasn't any lust at all. It was a very comfortable kiss. They proved to each other that they could be calm with one another. They smiled in the kiss and pulled away. Kaoru pulled off Kyoya's glasses and looked hard at the face of the guy who he met over a month ago. No glasses and a bandage. If you looked closely you could see the scar he was hiding. Kaoru smiled at him as he leaned in and kissed the scar tenderly. Kyoya was a bit surprised.

"You're so handsome Kyoya." He said tenderly as he cupped Kyoya's face. He could see that surprised him even further.

Kyoya's expression calmed down and he let his head rest on Kaoru's shoulder and grabbed his shirt. He was shaking a bit.

"Don't leave me again Kaoru. Please." The words were desperate and Kaoru stroked Kyoya's hair.

"I don't plan on leaving." Kaoru smiled at the boy. "Because you're important to me."

* * *

AWWWWHHHH!!! lol

Review please ^^


	16. Chapter 16

OMG!!! I made my meatloaf today. This is the 2nd time I EVER cooked. I bake but that is completely different :3

It came out tasting EXACTLY like my mommy's which made me so happy. So sorry that this took all day to get out. (_sigh_ I guess this means I'll be up all night updating XD)

mkay well with that being said...

**Dedicated to: purple-ducks *coughdickscough* ILY :3**

**Dedications: eatmyquidditch, Akane Ichigo, ashley the twisted, Master Hut, Michi-chi, Jewel Flower, kygirl101**

**HOLY SHIT RITZ CRACKERS!!!!**

I made 100 reviews! ^.^ My 100th reviewer is: **Master Hut**

So if you want a one shot then message me but if it's Hikaru and Kaoru you'll be put on a waiting list x3 (I still need to do those two...)

So message me with: Anime, genre, pairing, rating (M means smut x3)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

"So where are we going?" Kaoru asked and Kyoya held him closely.

"You'll find out. Stop asking." Kyoya said with a smirk and Kaoru pouted a bit but didn't say anything. "Change into this." Kyoya said and handed Kaoru a bag.

Kaoru raised his eyebrow and went through the bag to see black slacks and an orange button up shirt with shiny black dress shoes.

"You're to much." Kaoru giggled and Kyoya smirked. "Get changed now?"

"Well, I would prefer you'd be changed BEFORE we get to our destination." Kyoya said and Kaoru stuck out his tongue.

"Fine." He started to pull off his clothes and Kyoya chuckled and Kaoru looked at him confused and in rubber duck boxers. "What?" Kaoru asked and Kyoya shook his head.

"Nothing. You're just so cute." Kyoya smiled and Kaoru blushed and got dressed with some minor issues. Like he fell off the seat when he was trying to stand up and the car stopped, or, while putting on his shirt he hit his head on the ceiling.

Kyoya eyed the now completely dressed Kaoru with a smile. He looked so adorable in the suit.

"So where are we going?" Kaoru asked as he tucked in his shirt.

"I told you to stop asking that question." Kyoya said, eyebrow raised and the car stopped and he chuckled. "Besides. We're here."

Kaoru was jumping for joy, not literally but he was excited. After this whole car ride he finally got to see where Kyoya was bringing him.

They got out of the limo and he looked around.

"A dock port? Why are we here?" He asked and Kyoya linked their fingers together and brought him onto the docks. There were a few boats that were really gorgeous. And then they stopped at one. It wasn't as big as the other boats but it wasn't dinky either. It was a perfect size.

"Mr. Ootori?" A man asked as he stood in front of the boat and Kyoya nodded.

"Yes. Kyoya Ootori. Remember our conditions right?" Kyoya asked and the man grinned.

"Yes I do." He answered. He looked around mid 40's. He had thinning grayish black hair with bright blue eyes. He was wearing a sailor outfit but he WAS a sailor so, it fit.

"Would you like me to pay you now or later?" Kyoya asked and Kaoru looked confused.

"Whenever is appropriate sir." He said and Kyoya smirked and dug through his pocket and pulled out a big wad of cash and handed it to the guy.

"Thank you for driving." He said and Kaoru's eyes widened even more.

That money was for driving the boat!? Just THAT?!

"Let's go." He smiled and they got on the boat and Kyoya gave Kaoru a tour.

Kaoru looked at the sky. It was pretty dark for 5 o'clock but it didn't matter.

"What are we doing?" Kaoru asked and the boat was started up as they sat inside on a couch.

"I just thought you'd like to go on a boat ride with me." Kyoya shrugged and Kaoru raised his eyebrow.

"Why did you pay that guy so much money? He's only driving." Kaoru stated and Kyoya shook his head.

"No. He's doing much more than that Kaoru. Come." Kyoya gave Kaoru his arm and they walked on the deck and Kaoru looked in awe at the water as they rode over it.

"This is beautiful." He said with a grin and Kyoya nodded.

"Yeah." He agreed and smirked. "You're pretty handsome yourself." Kaoru blushed scarlet and looked up at Kyoya who chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for this.." Kaoru said bashfully.

"You're welcome. Kaoru." Kyoya said softly and Kaoru giggled cutely.

"So... Why are we dressed up?" Kaoru asked and Kyoya stood taller and looked at Kaoru.

"Do you like red wine or white?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

"Kyoya." Kaoru's eyes were wide. Even though it was pretty cliché of Kyoya to set up a candle light dinner on the boat, Kaoru never thought it would actually happen.

They were on the back deck and Kyoya pulled out the chair for Kaoru and Kaoru blushed and sat down but giggled.

"Thank you." He said and Kyoya nodded with a smile and sat down himself.

"Don't expect anything spectacular... I made dinner.." He said looking away with a slight pout and blushed pink.

Kaoru grinned.

"Oh, that's so sweet Kyoya!" He said and removed the lid and gaped down. "You made this?" He asked surprised.

It was thick juicy steak with rice and mashed potatoes. It looked AMAZING.

"Yeah." Kyoya nodded and Kaoru grinned and grabbed his utensils.

"I can't wait to try it." Kyoya stood.

"Wait a second." He leaned in and kissed Kaoru gently on the cheek. "You can eat now." Kyoya whispered, still incredibly close to his face.

Kaoru was in a daze after that and his cheeks burned and he looked down shyly and started to cut the steak. It was still slightly pink in the middle but that's how Kaoru liked his steak.

He bit into it and looked up at Kyoya and chewed the piece and swallowed.

"It's delicious Kyoya." He said and Kyoya smiled softly.

"I'm glad you like it." With that he pulled out two glasses and red wine and poured it into them.

"Thank you." Kaoru said softly and Kyoya nodded and put the wine back. "...Why did you set all of this up?" Kyoya looked slightly shocked at the question.

"Because... Isn't that what people do... You know.. When they love each other. They try to make them happy?" Kaoru looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. "Um.. Did I say something wrong?" Kaoru shook his head. He was shaking. Kyoya leaned in and Kaoru looked up. Tears were running down his face. He got up and walked over and hugged Kyoya tightly. Kyoya stood up so he could hug Kaoru more comfortably.

"Thank you Kyoya." He cried out and buried his face in Kyoya's chest. "Thank you so much."

Kyoya smiled. He loved the fact that he made Kaoru this happy. He didn't like that Kaoru was crying but he loved that it was tears of joy and not sadness.

"You're welcome Kaoru." Kyoya whispered and kissed Kaoru's forehead. "You've done so much for me." Kyoya looked at Kaoru's wrists and frowned slightly. "No orange."

"Oh fuck the bracelets." Kaoru grabbed Kyoya by around his neck and crashed his lips to Kyoya's.

Once the kiss got a bit to heated they pulled away and Kaoru smirked slightly.

"I'm usually not the one to kiss on a first date." He said slyly and Kyoya smirked.

"Well I'm glad that I made that exception." He said with a chuckle.

"I'm glad you did too. Come on. Let's eat I'm starving." Kaoru grinned widely and Kyoya nodded and they both sat down.

The rest of dinner just held random conversation. Nothing really important but the fact that they loved to be with each other. Kyoya would occasionally throw Kaoru a look that would make Kaoru blush and turn bashful but with a cute innocent smile.

After eating dinner Kyoya got up and cleared the table, telling Kaoru to wait there. And so he did.

Kyoya cursed to himself as he looked through the drawers of the small kitchen. He knew he had it in here somewhere. It made him angry that he couldn't find what he was looking for. Feeling a soft velvety case he smirked and shoved the small container into his pocket and walked onto the deck where Kaoru was calmly sipping his wine as he looked over the sea.

Kyoya placed a big slice of cheesecake in the middle of the small table and Kaoru looked over and spotted it.

"AND dessert?" Kaoru grinned and Kyoya nodded.

"I hope you like strawberry cheesecake." Kyoya said smoothly and handed Kaoru a fork and Kaoru giggled and began eating the cheesecake happily.

"I LOVE cheesecake and I LOVE strawberries." He said smiling and Kyoya chuckled.

"Me too." He said and they ate the cheesecake pretty much in silence but they exchanged glances every so often with a shy look. They would turn away even though they had no reason to be bashful.

"Kaoru." Kyoya said snapping Kaoru out of his small dream world.

"Yeah?" Kaoru asked and looked up into the dull grey eyes that he adored with the reflection of the lights coming off of the glasses.

"Tell me." Kyoya put his hand in his jacket pocket and left it there. "Are you good at keeping promises?" He asked and Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah. I'm really good at it. Why?" Kaoru asked and sat upright in his chair excitedly. He didn't know what was going to happen.

"How good?" Kyoya edged on with a smirk.

"_Really_ good." Kaoru played along and Kyoya chuckled.

"Then can you promise ME something?" Kyoya asked in a voice all to soft.

"Of course." Kaoru said a bit breathless by the look in Kyoya's eyes and he smiled as he dug in his pocket. He grabbed Kaoru's hand with on of his and opened his fingers and placed a small black velvet box in Kaoru's hand.

"Promise me." He said with complete seriousness and Kaoru slowly looked down and bit his lip and opened it and closed his eyes as he closed it.

"Kyoya.." He covered his mouth and a tear rolled down his cheek. "A promise ring?"

"Yes." Kyoya said and Kaoru opened the box again.

It was a white gold band with the word 'Promise' written in script with two small diamonds on the beginning and end of the word in the band so it was smooth all around.

Kaoru ran his fingers across the ring as a few more tears rolled down his cheek. He handed the ring to Kyoya who looked confused and Kaoru laughed slightly as he wiped away the tears and he outstretched his right hand with a smile as Kyoya slowly slid on the ring.

"I promise Kyoya." He said tenderly.

* * *

How utterly FUCKING cute

lol. Well now I guess 200 is my goal ^.^

Thank you guys for making this possible! I love you all!!!!!!! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Do you know what a bitch this was? The stupid processing error was a pain in my ass. Thankfully I had files uploaded so I clicked edit and pasted the new chapters on them. Hopefully I don't need to fix chapter 17... lol.

As you can see somewhere in my numbering I fucked up since this is really chapter 17 and it says 18. I'm surprised no one has pointed that out yet. Somewhat pleased though :3

Anyway...

**Dedicated to: purple-ducks**

**Dedications: ashley the twisted, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, Master Hut, Jewel Flower, uhmeeleeuh**

**Oh and just for you guys... ;)**

**LEMON AHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

After dessert Kyoya brought Kaoru inside of the boat and they sat in the room that resembled a living room. There really weren't any windows, just a door. This room was more underwater and there were a few miniature windows on the sides so you could see the underwater part. But right now they were covered.

"Kyoya..." Kaoru looked at Kyoya as they sat on the couch cuddling.

"Yes Kaoru?" He whispered back and Kaoru looked back at him with a bright red face and a shy smile.

"Make love to me." He said and Kyoya's eyes widened and a blush crept to his face.

"What?" Kyoya asked and Kaoru smiled and put up his wrist. Black was the only bracelet he had.

"I want to prove to everyone I'm yours by giving myself to you. Please, make love to me." Kaoru said again and Kyoya looked up shocked but nodded and let one of his fingers slip under the jelly band and pull until it snapped and fell to the floor.

They didn't wait for it to land. Their lips were already pressed to each other's. Kaoru was straddling Kyoya's hips as he sat on the couch. Kyoya was very gentle with the way his hands slowly unbuttoned Kaoru's shirt. He tossed it to the ground and cupped Kaoru's cheek and kissed him again.

"I wanna see your eyes Kyoya." Kaoru whispered as he slowly slid off his glasses and smiled at Kyoya. He looked so handsome with or without the glasses.

Kyoya's hands lightly caressed Kaoru's skin. There was a difference between sex and love making. The difference? You were so caring with love making. And that's how Kyoya planned to be.

Kaoru caught Kyoya in an innocent kiss and pulled off his jacket and threw it to the side and let his hands get caught in the buttons as Kyoya pulled off Kaoru's tie.

Kyoya's hands rubbed Kaoru's hips and they broke the kiss to look at each other and blushed a bit but their lips reconnected.

Kaoru shifted slightly as him and Kyoya's tie got into a fight but feeling Kyoya's smirk on his lips, Kyoya was very helping in taking off the tie.

Kyoya pulled away from Kaoru and picked him up and brought him into the room next to the living room and placed Kaoru on a nice soft bed and crawled on top of him with a smirk.

"I'd rather make love to you on a bed, it sounds more romantic than a couch." He commented and Kaoru wrapped his arms around Kyoya's neck with a soft smile.

"Anytime I do this with you will be romantic. Just because it's with you." Kyoya smiled and kissed Kaoru lightly as Kaoru's hands ran through the soft strands of silk of Kyoya's hair.

Kaoru's hands shyly made their way to the hem of Kyoya's pants where he slowly unzipped and unbuttoned them. He slid them down Kyoya's hips and Kyoya broke the kiss and helped him take them off completely. Kyoya kissed Kaoru's neck and Kaoru giggled slightly feeling ticklish to the touch of Kyoya's lips. Kyoya chuckled which sent shivers of ecstasy down Kaoru's spine.

Each touch felt like it was magnified. If they did this with someone else the feeling was doubled from what they would feel then.

Their hands moved in such a fashion that when they paid attention they found that both of them were naked.

Kyoya laid looming over Kaoru, slightly panting as they broke away the kiss.

"I love you Kaoru." He whispered and Kaoru smiled.

"I love you too Kyoya." He said and Kyoya shifted uncomfortably. "What's wrong?"

"... I don't know what to... What to do." Kyoya said and Kaoru grinned at the blush.

"Do you have lubricant?" Kaoru asked and Kyoya raised his eyebrow.

"Hold on." He got off the bed and Kaoru admired his newly lean body. With the smallest of abs forming but he looked good.

Kyoya disappeared into a different room then came out holding something.

"Do massage oils count?" He asked and Kaoru laughed at the confusion of the boy.

"Yes." He said and Kyoya climbed onto the bed and looked down at Kaoru.

"What to I do now?" He asked and noticed Kaoru's eyes twinkle when he laughed, finding it adorable having to give him step by step instructions on how to do this.

"Put the oil on your pointer finger, middle finger and ring finger." He said and Kyoya nodded and did what was told. He looked up waiting for more instructions. Kaoru giggled and let his ankles rest on Kyoya's shoulders making him blush. "Now you put one finger in at a time and prepare me." He said and Kyoya turned red and nodded.

He placed one finger at Kaoru's hole and slowly pushed it in earning an uncomfortable shifting from Kaoru.

"Are you ok?" Kyoya asked and Kaoru nodded.

"The standard procedure. I will be fine. It's supposed to hurt, it's my first time." He admitted and Kyoya nodded slowly as he wriggled his finger around and slicked in the next finger. "Stretch me out."

Kyoya moved his fingers as far apart as he could while inside Kaoru. Once he could move his fingers around comfortably he pushed in the third.

Kaoru bit down on his thumb trying to block out the weird feelings. He WANTED to do this but why the hell did it have to hurt so badly?

"I'm done." Kyoya whispered in the silence of the room.

"I'll do this." Kaoru smirked as he sat up and put the oil in his hand and put it on Kyoya's erection. Kyoya bit his lip and muffled a moan.

"K-kaoru.." He bucked his hips into Kaoru's hand and Kaoru leaned in and caught him in a kiss.

Kyoya wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist and fell to the bed with him. Kaoru was on bottom and still playing with Kyoya who shivered.

Suddenly the hand stopped and Kyoya looked confused.

"Now you put that inside me." Kaoru said softly and wrapped his legs around Kyoya's upper torso. He was pretty flexible. "Come on Kyoya. Take me." Kaoru said with a calm smile and Kyoya nodded and grabbed Kaoru's hips and placed the head of his length at Kaoru's entrance.

Kyoya held his breath as he pushed himself in slowly.

Kaoru hissed in pain and Kyoya looked up and Kaoru bit his knuckle and with his other hand ushered him on. Kyoya reluctantly pushed himself fully inside of Kaoru.

"Do you want me to wait?" Kyoya asked and Kaoru nodded and closed his eyes tightly feeling stinging in his eyes.

Kyoya kissed Kaoru's face gently and Kaoru's muscles slowly eased up and Kyoya kissed Kaoru as he slowly began to move.

Kaoru hated the feeling right now. It hurt so bad. He'd rather be the seme because of the less pain you have to go through but he was able to give himself to Kyoya which made him slightly perk in his spirits.

Kyoya made sure to keep an oddly slow pace careful not to hurt Kaoru. He wouldn't want to cause him to much pain.

It was kept at a slow pace for both of them. And this was lovemaking. Not anything wild just being with the person you love the most.

"You can move more Kyoya, the pain is bearable now." Kaoru whispered and Kyoya kissed his cheek and down his neck and continued licking the one spot. He found himself going a bit lower and ran into Kaoru's nipple rings. He looked at Kaoru who had his eyes closed and saw a hint of pain. Kyoya slowly licked the nipple looking at Kaoru's face to see the reaction. He shivered and Kyoya did it again and the same reaction occurred.

He placed the nipple in his mouth and began to suck it, occasionally his tongue ring would bump into the flesh and Kaoru moaned. Kyoya's hips bucked a bit deeper and that made Kaoru smile slightly.

Kyoya pulled away and Kaoru opened his eyes to look at his lover and kissed him tenderly.

Their bodies moved in a rhythmic fashion for a while. Bodies slowly coating themselves in sweat to keep down their rapidly rising temperatures. The room seemed to hot to even function and the only sound you could hear were soft moans and the sound of skin hit skin.

"I love you Kaoru." Kyoya whispered and Kaoru smiled as he stared into Kyoya's eyes.

"I love you too Kyoya." They kissed and kept moving. Loving every touch one another gave and feeling wonderful about their time together. But that came to an end when they felt their orgasms coming.

"Please Kyoya, go faster." Kaoru begged and Kyoya seemed unsure but did what Kaoru told him. Now himself feeling the want to release.

He grabbed Kaoru's member earning a shutter in response and Kyoya smirked as he kept rubbing him up and down.

Finally they both came and Kyoya collapsed on Kaoru and gave him a kiss that could steal your breath forever.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

Kaoru was on cloud 9 when he got home. Everyone tried to talk to him but he kept the dreamy look in his eyes and mostly ignore everyone.

"Kaoru.. Kaoru... KAORU!" Hikaru shouted and Kaoru snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh... Yeah Hikaru?" Kaoru asked dazed and turned to his brother.

"I've been DYING to know what happened! Come on! Give me details!!" Tamaki ran in and sat next to Hikaru and agreed with him.

"Tono... Why are you here?" Kaoru asked and Tamaki smiled.

"Because, when you and Kyoya left I just HAD to hear from you on what happened!! So!! Come on! we're DYING!!" Tamaki grinned and Kaoru blushed.

"He took me on a fancy boat, we ate dinner and dessert..." Kaoru blushed and flashed the ring and Hikaru and Tamaki swooned over it like someone gave it to THEM.

"It's so pretty." Tamaki said with a smile. "But that's not going to avert our attention. You have a more mature look. What happened?" He asked and Kaoru turned a deep crimson.

"Oh my god..." Hikaru's eyes widened. "You gave it to him?" He asked and Kaoru looked away shyly.

"Yes... I love him." He said softly like a child and Tamaki and Hikaru hugged him.

"Gah, I can't believe you finally lost it. It's about damn time!" Hikaru said and Kaoru raised his eyebrow.

"Hikaru, aren't you still..--" With that Hikaru pointed.

"Oh Tamaki look over there..." He said nervously and him and Tamaki rushed out of the room and Kaoru turned red.

"How did I NOT know THAT?" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Hikaru and Tamaki????!?!!??! WHAT!? lol WHO KNEW?!

And mmm yummy lemonaid. :3

Review please!


	18. Chapter 18

I'm sitting on my bed sick eating Saltine crackers.

I'm fucking _dandy_.

Actually i'm lonely :(

Anyway;

**Dedicated to: Purple-ducks**

**Dedications: Jewel Flower, ashley the twisted, Akane Ichigo, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, RockerGirl0709, kygirl101, Michi-chi, Lane Render**

Thank you for sticking with me during my lazyness of not wanting to write... Or was it the fact that I was to busy, Eh it was both.

Therefore I put no drama in this chapter :3 sheer luff

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

Kyoya was sitting at his desk doing his homework. Nothing sucked more then doing homework.

However, he did enjoy his math and science. But that's because he liked the calculations. He was more of a logic person then creative.

"Kyoya." Fuyumi said lightly while knocking on the door.

"Come in." Kyoya couldn't help but smile. That's all he was doing since he got home.

School today whizzed by quickly. All he thought about was the night before. He even told Honey about some of the stuff that had happened. Honey was very excited about the fact that they were finally together.

"Brother, why are you all grinning?" She asked with a giggle. "You're so happy it's rubbing off on me." She said with a smile as she walked over to Kyoya's side.

Kyoya looked up at his sister. He figured she had the right to know. But how was he going to put this...?

"I'm madly in love." He said calmly and she blinked a few times then grinned.

"Oh Kyoya! That's wonderful! With who!?" She asked excitedly as she hugged her younger brother.

"..." Kyoya looked away with a blush. He wasn't ashamed. Just by thinking of Kaoru made him blush. "Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Kaoru..? Wasn't he the boy that...?" She let the question hang and Kyoya laughed slightly and nodded and Fuyumi smiled softly. "I'm so happy that you've found someone to be happy with."

"I am too Fuyumi. I'm so glad I have Kaoru." Kyoya whispered and she laughed at his peaceful smile.

"You're so cute Kyoya." She said and he looked up at her looking a bit confused

"Why say that?" He asked and she kissed his cheek.

"Because you are."

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

"Kaoru. What's wrong?" Hikaru asked while he sat next to Kaoru on his bed.

"Nothing." Kaoru mumbled and cuddled with his pillows.

"Don't lie." Hikaru said and wrapped his arms around his brother. "Tell me what's wrong."

"...I miss Kyoya." Kaoru sighed and Hikaru grinned.

"How sweet." He hugged Kaoru closer and Kaoru cuddled against his brother. He was tired and cold. That's how he slept best, sleeping with someone while cuddling.

It's usually how him and Hikaru slept. They would sleep in the same room sometimes.

"Why don't you give him a call?" Hikaru offered and Kaoru sighed.

"I don't know... I don't want to interrupt him from doing something important I guess." He said and Hikaru blinked and grabbed the house phone and dialed Kyoya's number. How he memorized it, Kaoru had no idea.

"Hello? Yeah, this is Hikaru. Talk to your lover he misses you." He said and handed the bright red Kaoru the phone.

"H-hello." Kaoru said bashfully and glared daggers at Hikaru who smiled happily and skipped out of the room.

"Hey." Kyoya said softly and Kaoru practically melted just by hearing his voice. "What are you doing?"

"Missing you." Kaoru blurred out and blushed bright red and laughed nervously.

"I miss you too. Would you like to come over for a little while?" He asked and Kaoru's eyes widened.

"Uhm.. Well, will y-your dad let me?" He stuttered and Kyoya laughed.

"My dad is away for a while and my sister is babysitting me and she wants to see you. So if you want I could send you a ride..." Kaoru grinned.

"N-no. That's fine. I'll find one. I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience." Kaoru said and Kyoya paused.

"Kaoru, you could never be an inconvenience. Now get ready, because my sister is practically dragging me to the car. We'll be there shortly." Kyoya said and Kaoru jumped up and quickly started to get re-dressed having changed into his pajamas before.

"Okay." Kaoru said with a grin. "I'll see you then... B--"

"Kaoru." Kyoya cut off Kaoru's farewells and Kaoru paused everything.

"Yeah?" He asked and Kyoya chuckled.

"I love you. I'll be there shortly." Kaoru blushed and fell backwards on his butt trying not to swoon.

"I love you too. I'll see you shortly." Kaoru replied. "Bye."

"See you..." With a few seconds of awkward silence, they pressed the end button.

Kaoru brushed his hair and dashed to the living room.

"Mom. Kyoya is picking me up. Is that ok?" Kaoru asked desperately and his mom raised her eyebrow at him.

"You seem excited." She said and her eyes wandered to his hand. "When did you start wearing rings?" She asked and Kaoru's face turned red. "Come here."

Kaoru did as instructed and his mom slowly grabbed his hand and let her fingers run across the beautiful ring.

"It's gorgeous... Kyoya gave it to you?" She smirked up at him and Kaoru shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes..." He blushed and she laughed.

"Aw, how sweet. Of course you can go." Kaoru hugged his mom tightly.

"Thank you! Mom you just made my day!" Kaoru dashed out of the room and bumped into the very smug Hikaru.

"You're welcome." He stuck his tongue out and Kaoru laughed and hugged Hikaru.

"Thank you Hikaru. For everything, thank you." He said softly and Hikaru grinned.

"No need to get all mushy." He said and kissed Kaoru's cheek. "Welcome!"

With that Hikaru walked to the phone and called Tamaki. Probably because he'd be lonely without his twin brother with him.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

"Kaoru." Kyoya smiled when they pulled up at the house. Kaoru looked up with the look of sheer innocents. His face calm and his big eyes sparkling.

"He's so adorable." Fuyumi giggled. Kyoya was kind of curious as to how she forgot what he looked like when she saw him at the mall... Oh right that was over a month ago.

Kyoya quickly got out of the car when it stopped and walked over to Kaoru. He couldn't believe the swelling of happiness in his heart when Kaoru looked at him. He just smiled and Kaoru jumped up and met Kyoya halfway and hugged him.

"I missed you." He said, muffled against Kyoya's shoulder. Kaoru was only to his chin.

"I missed you too Kaoru." Kyoya whispered and cupped his face and kissed him. "I never knew how much I'd miss you in just under 24 hours."

"Same." Kaoru said breathlessly and Kyoya pulled away from Kaoru all together and grabbed his hand.

They walked over to the car where Fuyumi was grinning widely. She couldn't contain her excitement. She loved her little brother and the look on his face when he sees Kaoru just made everything better. It was a wonderful feeling knowing her brother was truly happy with someone. Because he was never happy before.

"Hello Fuyumi." Kaoru bowed. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too sweetie." She grinned as she looked at his hand and saw a ring and looked at Kyoya with an eyebrow raised and he smirked and let go of Kaoru's hand and wrapped his arm around Kaoru's waist pulling him much closer.

"It's nice to see you two looking so happy too!" She smiled and they got in the back seat of her car. She didn't like taking the limo everywhere.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

"Wow." Kaoru stared wide eyed as they walked into Kyoya's room. "It's huge!" He said and Kyoya nodded.

"Yeah, I like your room better though." He said and closed the door. "It feels more homey than mine does."

Kaoru pulled away from Kyoya and ran up the steps that led to the second floor of his room and sat on the bed.

"I'm going to make love to your bed!" He said with a laugh as he laid down to cuddle with it. Kyoya shook his head and walked up the steps and sat on the bed next to Kaoru and pulled Kaoru to his chest and started to give him light kisses on his face.

"Why don't you want to make love to me?" He asked, feigning hurt.

"Oh I would MUCH rather you than a bed." Kaoru giggled and kissed Kyoya.

They held each other closely, giving small kisses. Nothing was at all lustful. Almost like they didn't know how to be. Kyoya loved actually holding someone. It made him feel more like a person. He didn't know why. It reminded him that he was a human with emotions of love. He wasn't a heartless prick that everyone in school liked to believe. He wished he was still in Kaoru's school. Seeing him all day would be so much easier than seeing him after school.

But it would be amazing to see him both times. Even 3 times. Before school, in school and after school.

Kyoya held Kaoru tighter.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru whispered against Kyoya's lips and Kyoya kissed Kaoru lightly.

"I'm making up for lost time." He said softly and Kaoru smiled. He loved being with Kyoya. He wouldn't admit that he felt his whole live with his brother, him and his brother were one person. Well, at least he felt that way.

But now with Kyoya, he felt separate from Kaoru. It hurt to think about it but it made him slightly happier.

"Kyoya, I love you." Kaoru breathed and Kyoya smiled. His eyes sparkled behind his glasses.

The pure beauty of Kyoya that no one else got to see, and Kaoru saw it all the time. The fact that his hair was actually soft like feathers no one else would know, or how smooth his hands were or how breath taking his kisses were. No one else would know.

"I love you too."

And that's all Kaoru needed.

* * *

awwwwww *heartheartheart*

How cute.

And how about you keep a sick person company and review :) it would mean a lot.


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, it turns out that this story is coming to an end and fast! Hah, I'm going to miss it. *sniffle* but next chapter SHOULD be the last one. It's been good. It's been real. It's been real good. So anyway, I hope you will miss this story as much as I will. (Jeez I feel like someone is dying haha... wait)

So without further adue,

**Dedicated to: purple-ducks**

**Dedications: sapphire-monkey, Jewel Flower, rebeccasanfujieijilvr **(It takes me like 20 minutes to read this name and type it xD) **Michi-chi, Master Hut, kygirl101, Lane Render**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

Kaoru went home that day a bit uneasy. Usually being with Kyoya let his nerves at peace but something felt off to him. He didn't know exactly what it was but his leg started to shake as he bit his thumb.

They dropped him off about 10 minutes ago. Something seemed wrong. He didn't know what but he felt sick to his stomach. He didn't like the feeling at all.

Tamaki walked in with a smile while holding a motorcycle helmet under his arm.

"Kaoru!" He grinned and Kaoru looked up, absentmindedly until he saw what Tamaki held in his possession. A motorcycle helmet was the last thing he'd expect the boy to have so gave Tamaki all of his attention.

"What's that for?" Kaoru asked as he pointed lamely to the helmet and Tamaki grinned.

"I got a bike!" He said happily. "I didn't want a car so my dad got me a motorcycle!"

". . ." Kaoru raised his eyebrow slowly and Tamaki grabbed his wrist and dragged Kaoru outside and there he saw the baby blue bike in all of it's glory. It was a 2008 Suzuki Hayabusa. Gorgeous bike.

Kaoru stared in awe at it and listened intently as Tamaki explained the bike to Kaoru. How to turn it on, how to give it gas, ect.

"I didn't know you had your motorcycle license." Kaoru said after the lesson Tamaki gave him and Tamaki smiled and shrugged.

"I just got it. I didn't tell you guys I took the test because I wanted to surprise you when I got the bike!" He said and Hikaru purred. Kaoru didn't even notice Hikaru appear. He was pretty startled.

"I love a biker." He said and Tamaki's eyes glimmered and he grinned.

"I love a rider." He replied and Kaoru's eyebrow twitched.

What a double-entendre. Ew. Something Kaoru did NOT need to know.

As Tamaki and Hikaru were flirting like usual, Kaoru found himself sneaking back into the house. He wanted to figure out what could be bothering him. Nothing really was bad enough TO bother him so he didn't know what the hell was going on with his thought process. He just sat there biting his thumb thinking.

_Why the hell do I feel like this...?_

Kaoru thought to himself confused and laid down as he grabbed his phone.

He called Kyoya to make sure he was feeling well. Maybe that's the base of his paranoia. He IS always thinking about Kyoya.

The phone was picked up from the other side but not what he expected.

"Kyoya will call you back." CLICK. That was Yoshio's voice. And he didn't sound to happy.

Kaoru's face turned pale. What the hell was going on?

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

Kyoya got home and _knew_ his dad was there. He looked at his sister with worry and she looked back trying to mask hers.

"Tell me." Kyoya whispered as they both unbuckled their seatbelts. "Is the reason you wanted Kaoru to come over so badly because of the fact that you knew I'd be dead soon enough so you wanted me to see him one last time?" Kyoya asked and looked at his sister.

"..." Fuyumi turned her head. "... I could let you run away Kyoya. But father is mad. I could let you run from this car so we never have to see you again. Go back to him Kyoya. Please don't come inside."

"I have to Fuyumi." Kyoya said sternly and got out of the car. He found a new part of him and that part was pride. He learned that from the Haninozuka's. Never back down from a challenge. Even if you know you can't win you have to try. And those were Kyoya's intentions. To bad they didn't teach him how to pick his battles wisely. This wasn't a battle to be messed with. This was a battle with the devil himself and no one else would stand to tell him Kyoya was wrong. He was fighting with the devil and the price was his life.

His father has always been the shadow king. Did that make him the prince?

Kyoya inhaled deeply as Fuyumi's eyes watered, she knew this was wrong but she couldn't convince Kyoya otherwise. She didn't want to see her brother get hurt. But nothing would stop Yoshio.

Kyoya walked inside and Yoshio stood at the top of the stairs looking down at the front door with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed at Kyoya. Kyoya though, simply bowed his head in respect.

"Good evening father." He said politely like he was taught.

"My office, now." He roared and Kyoya nodded and walked up the stairs with slight haste and followed his father into the office. He didn't know what he did wrong this time but he was sure that it was something he didn't do.

Right before he went to talk Kyoya's cell phone went off. Kyoya's eyes widened and his father outstretched his hand and Kyoya placed the phone in his waiting hand. He was never so thankful for the fact that he didn't put names in his phone. Just words to relate to the person.

"Who is orange?" He asked and Kyoya was still standing sternly.

"One of the Haninozuka's. He taught me up to an orange belt." He replied and Yoshio opened the phone and Kyoya's heart sped up.

_Please Kaoru don't say anything..._

He begged in his head and his father snarled.

"Kyoya will call you back." He slammed the phone and tossed it behind him and Kyoya stood still.

He slowly reached to his face and took off his glasses and put them in his pocket. His father liked hitting him in the face so he didn't want to make it more painful than it should be.

Suddenly his father began lashing. His hands violently hit Kyoya's skin and his clothes got ripped and were covered in blood.

Kyoya was in so much pain. Sure his dad beat him before but never with this much force.

"Do you know _what you did_ to deserve this beating?" His father's chest rose and fell in anger and Kyoya shook his head unsurely and that gave him another smack across the face. "Slut."

Kyoya looked oddly confused and his father dug in his pocket and threw down an object so it was in front of Kyoya.

The black jelly bracelet! He didn't take it with him when they got off the boat!

"I thought you were raised better than that Kyoya." He hissed and gave another smack. "Did you think I wouldn't find out that this was a _sex bracelet_? There are several more in your room but those are _innocent _ones like... Yellow, orange and _blue_." His eyes narrowed at the color blue. "What no one likes you enough to just give you a hug, kiss or blowjob so you have to get bracelets. How sad Kyoya. How _pathetic_."

A swift kick that would surely break a few ribs. Then a punch in the face, leaving the whole left side black and blue.

"Was it the little fucking slut that you were making out with? I've found that you spent a good lump of cash. Did you have to _pay him_ too?" Yoshio laughed bitterly. "Wouldn't surprise me at all Kyoya. Just when I think you're pathetic enough you take the cake with this. I've never been so disappointed in my life. And now I wont have to be." He pulled out a gun from the inside of his jacket.

Kyoya's eyes widened. Was this really how he was going to die? He spends all this time getting beat, in hope things will get better but no. It doesn't. It never would.

The gun went off and he could feel the pain in his shoulder.

"Bleed out." He said and walked to the door.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

Kaoru ran downstairs, tripping in the process. He bumped into Tamaki and looked at him frantically.

"Can I use your bike?" He asked and no matter how much Tamaki didn't want someone to ride his new bike, the urgency in Kaoru's voice and face made him hand over the helmet and keys.

"Thank you." Kaoru was on the verge of tears. Tamaki and Hikaru would ask what was going on but just by looking at him they knew. Kaoru needed to get to Kyoya's house in a hurry and their mom's van wasn't going to get there fast enough. "If somehow I break it, I'll pay for it." Kaoru said and got on the motorcycle and turned it on. It was pretty good that he paid attention closely when Tamaki was explaining how to work the bike.

Hikaru and Tamaki exchanged glances and then ran inside the house.

"MOM!! MOM!!!" Hikaru cried out and then cursed. "SHIT!"

He forgot that she was in no shape to drive them anywhere. She was brought home early today and she sat on the couch and their dad brought her back upstairs when she wanted to. Her legs were pretty messed up.

"Yeah?" She looked over and Tamaki scratched his cheek.

"Can I have the keys to your van?"

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

_Hold on Kyoya. I'm coming... _

Kaoru thought to himself as he sped on the bike faster, his button over shirt was unbuttoned mostly with his wife beater on underneath. The over shirt was flapping wildly in the wind as he hunched over on the bike hoping he could get there fast enough. He was doing roughly 80 mph. It was a 30 mph zone. He hoped the COPS didn't find him.

That and he wasn't even old enough to HAVE a license. If he was caught, he was screwed.

He saw the house in view and didn't know whether to speed up or slow down. Kaoru WANTED to get there fast but if he sped up then he would be going to fast to stop himself so decided the breaks were the best thing.

While he slid off the bike and was fumbling with the helmet he heard a gunshot from inside the house and his skin went cold and he didn't even bother with the helmet. He dashed over to the door and it was conveniently left open. Fuyumi was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Like she knew he would come.

"You're going up there unarmed?" She asked smoothly. Tears were rolling down her cheeks but if you were talking to her without her showing her face you wouldn't know how heavily she was crying.

"You knew I'd come." Kaoru replied kind of confused.

"I was hoping." She said softly and handed him a knife and pointed upstairs. "His office is up there."

"Okay." Kaoru gulped and tried not to cry. "Thank you, Fuyumi."

"..." She nodded and he quickly made it up the stairs and saw Yoshio walk out of a room.

"Who are you?" He asked and Kaoru brushed him to the side and walked in the room and saw Kyoya bleeding horribly on the floor. His eyes widened and he saw Kyoya's close slowly.

* * *

*Says in the YYH announcer voice* (Which JUST so happens to be the guy who does the voice of Hatori Sohma AND Yoshio Ootori! haha irony)

What will happen in chapter 21? Will Kyoya live? Or die slowly? How will Yoshio react to Kaoru in his house? Will Hikaru and Tamaki get there in time? Find out on the LAST chapter of

THE SHADOW PRINCE AND I!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Review :3 tell me about your feelings to the last chapters..


	20. END

OMG it's the end. *tear tear* So, like I will do with the ending to all of my stories.. Let's give the reviewers messages!!! (if you didn't review for chapter 19 you might not be on here)

**Dedications:**

**Princess Pika: **I'm sorry you almost cried. To make you feel better, I cried while writing this chapter :3 Thank you for reviewing. ^^ ily

**EmoVampireRiska: **Wow, you read the whole story just then. You must have a lot of patience. I reread this story and had to take breaks because I was bored. Probably because I knew everything that happened XD I apologize for ending abruptly though. And yes, the world would crumble as Kyoya dies x3 And thank you for reviewing! ily

**ashley the twisted:** You're retarded. I love you. XD

**RockerGirl0709: **No, probably not. I think I ended it in a way that a sequel would be kind of impossible. Thank you for reviewing. ILY

**Jewel Flower:** Haha, so people do read my authors notes! Thanks. Your review made me smile. I hope you like the conclusion of this forever long story. :3 Thank you for reviewing ILY

**Sapphire-monkey: **I hope the ending will satisfy you. Haha. Thank you for reviewing. ily

**kygirl101:** Awww I get kudos! :3 I feel happy now! ^-^ Well now you don't have to eagerly wait any longer! Thanks for reviewing ILY

**Master Hut:** Aw compared to me your language is a baby kittens! :3 Yes, no one loves Yoshio. After he hit Kyoya in the show I was like "asshole! no one loves you!" Thank you for reviewing. ILY

**Lane Render: **I hate his pappi too. He's QUITE the jackass. Thank you for reviewing. ILY.

**rebeccasanfujieikilvr:** What does your name even mean? I don't know if I typed it right in any of the chapters XD Usually after typing someone's user name a few times I can write it without looking at it but yours confuses me. lol Well, I want to get straight A's. We can't always get what we want ^_^ thank you for reviwing. ily

**DEDICATED TO!!:**

**PURPLE-DUCKS!!!**

Well hah, this story is finally done. I feel that a part of me has died a little. lol. Well, I will miss this story and thank you for giving me the inspiration to write this couple or the story would have never been thought of. I'm sure a lot of people love you right now but I love you more because I said so. :3 I hope you liked your story, and I hope you aren't to sad at the end.

* * *

****

Chapter 21

"Kyoya." Kaoru looked at the figure as he laid on the floor sprawled out. Kaoru turned his head angrily to Yoshio and glared.

"What did you do that for!?" Kaoru ran over to Kyoya's side and Yoshio hissed.

"Get away from my son, disgusting filth. He shouldn't have to be dealing with scum like you." Yoshio spat and Kyoya's eyes opened and he started to cough violently.

"How dare you!" Kaoru jumped up with tears in his eyes. But that didn't stop Yoshio from raising his hand and pointing the gun and Kaoru's heart.

"I'm sorry. No one gets in my way. And you're just dead meat." He said simply and Kaoru closed his eyes with his heart beating wildly.

"WHA-BAM!" Hikaru yelled as he tackled Yoshio to the floor, making the bullet hit Kaoru in the head which was luckily off a bit so it only skidded passed the helmet.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Kaoru asked and Hikaru grabbed the gun and slammed it over Yoshio's head and he passed out.

"Saving your ass. You don't really plan things out do you?" Hikaru grinned and Tamaki was currently wrapping Kyoya's wound as him and Kaoru were helping Kyoya up who was completely unconscious.

"I'm sorry." Kaoru whimpered as they carried Kyoya down the stairs and Fuyumi smiled slightly and ran upstairs to aid her father.

They all quickly got into the van and hauled ass to the hospital. They even had a few cop cars follow them but Tamaki still didn't stop. They didn't have enough time.

And plus, after they turned into the hospital entrance, only 1 car continued to follow them. But as soon as they pulled out Kyoya the cops didn't even mind the speeding, they asked what happened and Kaoru put the knocked out Kyoya on a wheelchair.

"His dad." Hikaru said simply and Tamaki was pulled out for questioning about the incident as they wheeled Kyoya into the emergency room.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

"So what happened?" The cop, which Kaoru learned his name to be Ryo asked.

"I was hanging out at Kyoya's house. They dropped me back off but when they left I didn't feel right. So I called Kyoya a few minutes later, his dad answered the phone and said Kyoya would call me back in that scary angry voice so I was afraid. Tamaki just got a motorcycle so I asked him if I could drive it because that would be so much faster than a van and he let me. I got there and the second I pulled up there was a gunshot. I ran into the house and his father, Yoshio walked out with a gun, I ran into the room and Kyoya was on the ground, beaten and shot. So then as he was to preoccupied with trying to shoot me, my brother Hikaru tackled him and the gun scratched the helmet. Nothing big. And then Hikaru hit him over the head with the gun and knocked him out so we could get Kyoya to the hospital." Kaoru explained and the cop blinked a few times.

"Jeez. That's a lot to happen in one day." He said and Kaoru nodded. "So has any abuse happened prior to today?"

"...Yes." Kaoru said softly.

"Then why didn't anyone give us a call?" He asked. "This whole thing could've been prevented."

"I know." Kaoru's eyes filled with tears. "Kyoya wouldn't let me. He said it was ok. At first I thought it was because he was hanging out with me so I stopped talking to him. But then he came back and he was fine. No bruises, nothing. So I _knew_ it was because of me. But he wouldn't stop hanging out with me. It's my fault."

"No it isn't your fault. It's Yoshio's fault. Has he abused any of his other children?" Kaoru shook his head slowly.

"He said Yoshio saves all his anger for him. That Kyoya does nothing but gets hurt for whatever his siblings do wrong." Kaoru answered while shaking a bit more.

"Is he the oldest?" Kaoru shook his head.

"He's the youngest." Kaoru wiped away his tears. "Can I see him yet? I miss him."

"Just a few more questions and then we'll let you go." Ryo said and Kaoru nodded slowly and sniffled as a few more tears fell. "Do you know that we have to put Yoshio in jail?" A nod. "Does Kyoya have a mother?" A shake. "Do you know he has to go into foster care if he makes it?"

"NO!" Kaoru jumped up. "H-he has an older sister that loves him _very_ much. SHE could take care of him! And if she can't _I_ will. My mom already offered to take him in!" Kaoru shouted and Ryo smiled softly.

"I'll make sure Social Services gets note of that." He said and Kaoru looked down sadly.

"Please make sure they do. I don't want to know I'll never see Kyoya again. I want him to live passed this stupid beating of his that his damn father gave him and I want to live a long happy life with him because he deserves to be happy and I'm SICK of everything he was put through and I'm NOT letting him be taken away from me! No!" Kaoru screamed and huffed for a minute and started crying. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't be y-yelling at you. Y-you didn't d-do anything.."

"It's ok." Ryo said and smiled softly. "I'll make sure to tell her. Ok? Now go see if you can visit Kyoya. And please send your brother in."

Kaoru nodded and walked out of the room and into the waiting room. Hikaru was sitting on the chair, his foot shaking impatiently.

"I guess Kyoya can't have visitors?" Kaoru asked and Hikaru shook his head.

"They said to wait. They were still seeing if he was going to be ok or some dumb bullshit like that. I guess it's my turn?" Hikaru asked and Kaoru nodded and Hikaru stood up and hugged his brother.

"It'll be ok." He whispered and kissed Kaoru's cheek and Kaoru sat down nervously as Hikaru walked out of the room and into the room the police set up for questioning. Kaoru closed his eyes and kept his legs pressed to his chest.

He moved his hand to his face so he saw his ring.

_You promised me Kyoya. I promised you and you promised me. We're going to get married so you can't die because then you would've broken your promise and that isn't fair! You can't just do that Kyoya. We were supposed to live for a long time and adopt kids and be a happy family. You can't just __**die**__ now it isn't right! You shouldn't be the one that's hurt! You really shouldn't! Why the hell can't someone else be hurt besides you. Why couldn't your father save that bullet for me and not you. You never did anything wrong. You were happy that one day when he said you were proud. And for what? He was never really proud. He could never be proud. His cold lies made you so happy and you were to blind to see. All you wanted was to be accepted by him. That's all. And look where it got you._

More tears streamed down Kaoru's face. His breathing was hitched and he kept shaking. His eyes never left the ring that engraved promise on it. Kyoya made the promise and he was going to go through with it.

"Sir, if you would like, Kyoya is able to have visitors. He's completely unconscious from blood loss so he won't wake up but you could see him." The nurse said and Kaoru jumped up and wiped his tears.

"Where is he?" Kaoru asked and she led him to a room. It was a small room, not that Kyoya would care. All of his rooms were pretty small. "Thank you."

The nurse nodded and walked out of the room and Kaoru stood by Kyoya's side. Kaoru held his ice cold hand. If he couldn't feel the very faint pulse, He'd think Kyoya was dead. He knew better than that though.

"You're so cold. It's new for you." Kaoru started in a very soft voice. "You were always warm. And you will be soon. You'll be ok Kyoya. I promise you. You'll get better." Kaoru stroked his cheek and looked around the room.

"Your glasses? Where are they? How will you see without them. You were always completely blind without them... Why would they take them off when you can't see without them?" Kaoru started to shake and the nurse walked in and his head shot up.

"Where did you put his glasses?" He asked and she paused.

"They broke. I'm sorry sir." She said and Kaoru looked down at Kyoya and shook his head.

"N-no. Then I have to go get him glasses I mean how will he see without his glasses!?" Kaoru said frantically and the nurse looked at him sadly.

"Sir, we don't think he'll live. He won't be needing glasses." She said and Kaoru only heard the fast paced heartbeat in his ear as his eyes went wide. It seemed that the only thing he could hear was his heart. Everything she said was distorted and echoed. Kaoru's legs felt weak and he fell to the floor and when she tried to help him he swatted her away.

A few male nurses came in and helped Kaoru out of the room and Kaoru shook his head.

"GET HIM SOME GOD DAMNED GLASSES!!" HE shrieked and they let him sit in a room alone so he could calm down.

Kaoru was shaking and clutched whatever he was sitting on tightly. His eyes were wide and he couldn't breath right. A few minutes after his break down, Tamaki and Hikaru rushed into the room and hugged him.

"Kaoru!? What's wrong!?" Hikaru cried out and Kaoru tuned him out. Unmoving, unblinking. He sat there looking straight at the wall.

"No glasses." Kaoru whispered.

"What!?" Tamaki asked confused and Kaoru closed his eyes slowly and more tears leaked out.

"No... FUCKING... Glasses." He got up and cleaned off his face and walked into the hallway and into Kyoya's room where Kyoya was still laying there. Hikaru and Tamaki tried to walk in but Kaoru glared at them so they stayed out of the room.

Kaoru climbed onto the bed next to Kyoya and wrapped his arms around him, making sure to not tug on the IV wires.

"I'll be your eyes." Kaoru whispered and kissed Kyoya's cheek. "I'm already your heart, your soul. I could be something else too." Kaoru said tenderly and kissed Kyoya's eyelids.

"The first day I met you, I thought to myself, what an uptight jerk. But I always wanted to be your friend because you were just _so_ lonely. I never knew what that was like, to be lonely. I always had my brother. And I always had Tamaki. I never knew someone could feel lonely until I met you. I remember looking into your gray eyes and knowing that you were hiding something. But I knew you were hiding something. It was easy, looking into those pretty eyes. Did you know they change color? When your happy they're a bit lighter, like the color of a pretty wolf's fur. A soft calming gray. But when you're mad or upset, it turns into this smoky gray that you'd see after adding a paper plate to a fireplace fire."

"You were so smart. Well, you are. In some aspects. I don't think walking into your house everyday was smart though. But to me, you were a genius. And I really think you are. I don't know how anyone wasn't proud of you. You're perfect. So handsome, so smart. Unbelievably perfect. But remember Kyoya, you have to wake up. You can't stay asleep forever. You made me a promise." Kaoru kissed his ring and then kissed Kyoya's ring finger. "We're going to get married. You promised me."

Kaoru couldn't help but close his eyes. They burned. He was so tired. He just wanted to sleep. So he cuddled against Kyoya and passed out.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

Kaoru woke up in the waiting room. He looked around.

"Where is Kyoya?!" He asked frantically and Tamaki looked over at him.

"Oh... Something was wrong so they took him into the emergency room again." He said softly and Kaoru began to shake.

"N-no." He shook his head. He just realized that Honey was now there sitting pretty emotionless in a chair. It was unlike him to be so stoic.

"Honey?" Kaoru asked and he looked up and smiled.

"Hello Kao-chan." He said and Kaoru gave him a certain look and Honey smiled softly. "I hope he's ok."

"We have to go home Kaoru." Hikaru whispered and Kaoru jumped up and shook his head.

"No. I'm staying here." He snapped and Hikaru sighed.

"Kaoru, it's way past visiting hours so even if he did wake up you wouldn't be able to see him until morning. Come on let's go home--"

"Excuse me." It was the same nurse. She was smiling but tears were in her eyes.

"What?" Kaoru asked, snapping his whole body in her direction. She walked over and pulled something out of her pocket and slid it into Kaoru's hands.

He looked down. It was a brand new pair of glasses. He looked up at her and she smiled.

"Would you like to put them on him?" She asked and he nodded and she led him to a room.

There Kyoya laid, nothing attached to him. No IV cords. No heart meter. Nothing. He just laid there.

"W-why is he..." Kaoru looked over at her and she just gave him a look and Kaoru walked over to Kyoya and stroked his cheek. "You're so perfect Kyoya." Kaoru whispered and slipped on the glasses and started to shake but forced a smile. "N-now you can see."

Kaoru leaned in and kissed Kyoya's cold lips softly. He pulled away and turned around when he felt something cold on his wrist.

He turned to see Kyoya's hand fell of the bed and brushed against his arm so put Kyoya's arm back on the bed.

"I love you." Kaoru whispered and walked out of the room but heard the nurse.

"I love you too." She said and Kaoru looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked and she smiled at him.

"He says, he loves you too." She said and Kaoru saw Kyoya's foot twitch.

"K-Kyoya!" Kaoru ran into the room and stood next to him on the bed.

.:~**~:. o(^.^)o .:~**~:.

Kyoya didn't seem to twitch or move all throughout the night. The nurse let Kaoru sleep next to him, he didn't even have to beg. She offered. She said if this was his last night, she'd think Kyoya would want to spend it with Kaoru.

Kaoru didn't do much sleeping. He examined Kyoya's stomach rise and fall very faintly. And suddenly it stopped.

"Kyoya?" Kaoru whispered and for the longest time he didn't move. "Kyoya..."

Kyoya started coughing uncontrollably, spitting some blood all over the blankets but just barely.

"Kyoya!" Kaoru smiled happily and Kyoya opened his eyes and lazily looked over at Kaoru who was shaking and kissed Kyoya all over his face.

"God, you're acting like I died." He said in a raspy voice and rubbed his throat.

"Thank god you didn't. Oh my goodness." Kaoru held Kyoya tightly. "I love you Kyoya. I love you so so much."

"I love you too Kaoru. Now you're cutting off my circulation and breathing airway so can you stop squeezing me so tightly?" Kyoya smirked ad Kaoru let go.

"I'm sorry." Kaoru whispered and Kyoya smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Don't be."

.:~**~:. A month later .:~**~:.

"OH MY GOD WAKE UP YOU LAZY PIECE OF CRAP!" Kaoru yelled as he jumped on Hikaru's bed.

"Yes I would like some pancakes..." Hikaru groaned and Kaoru growled.

"You are IMPOSSIBLE!!" He yelled and jumped off the bed then paused and smirked. "Hi Tamaki!"

"TAMAKI IS HERE?!" Hikaru jumped up and Kaoru grinned and walked out of the room.

"From one zombie to the next." Kaoru sighed and walked back into his room and saw Kyoya sprawled out on his bed passed out. "OH COME ON! I JUST WOKE YOU UP!" Kaoru yelled and Kyoya slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Kyoya asked tiredly and Kaoru pouted and walked over to Kyoya angrily. "I'm sorry. No don't hit me." Kyoya laughed as he guarded himself as Kaoru pounced on him and started to playfully hit him that evolved into tickling him.

"MOM!! THEY'RE GETTING IT ON THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!!" Hikaru yelled and Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"MOM!! HIKARU IS WATCHING US AND MASTURBATING!!" Kaoru replied and Kyoya raised his eyebrow.

"TAMAKI!! THEY WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Their mom yelled and there were a few crashes coming from Hikaru's room.

"TAMAKI IS HERE, FOR REAL!?" CRASH! Hikaru fell down the stairs. Kaoru turned back to Kyoya.

"Get up, lazy ass." Kaoru pouted and Kyoya wrapped his arms around Kaoru's neck and kissed him tenderly.

"But I don't want to." He grumbled and Kaoru pouted.

"We are going to visit my grandma whether you like it or not!" Kaoru said and Kyoya sighed.

"Jeez, and we're not even married, yet." He said and Kaoru smiled and kissed him.

"Because you love me that much. So get up before I shank you with a pickle." Kaoru threatened.

"I'LL SHANK YOU WITH _MY_ PICKLE!!" Hikaru yelled and Kaoru blinked.

"You know, I wonder where he got the gift of making everything sound perverted." Kaoru said blankly.

"I love you." Kyoya said suddenly and sat up and kissed Kaoru.

"I love you too." Kaoru said breathlessly after the kiss was broken.

"Good. I think I would be very sad if you didn't." Kyoya stood up and held Kaoru bride style.

"What, am I your princess now?" Kaoru blinked and Kyoya smirked and kissed his forehead.

"Yes. And I'm your prince." He said smugly and Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, wearing the dark colors like you. It's the Shadow Prince and I." Kaoru said and Kyoya raised his eyebrow.

"Is that even proper grammar?" He asked and Kaoru glared.

"Your face is proper grammar." He retorted and Kyoya chuckled.

"Why thank you." He said and Kaoru struggled to get out of Kyoya's arms.

"I love you. Please put me down now." Kaoru said sweetly and Kyoya sighed and placed Kaoru on his feet.

"I love you too." Kyoya grabbed an orange bracelet from Kaoru's wrist and broke it off and Kaoru giggled as Kyoya kissed him.

* * *

So. Did I trick you?! If you read above when I sort of hinted that he died? Yeah. I tried to do that.

Review if you fell for it.

I hope you all liked the story. And I let annonymos people review just because. So if you don't have an account, tell me what you thought of the story.

Flammers welcome. I don't really know what I did to deserve any flamers though lol. But if you want to I don't care. Better yet, if you're a flammer... why did you read the whole story?

Anyway, I hope you liked the end, I'm a bit sad that I didn't make it to 200 but that's ok... I'll get 200 on a different story :(

Thank you guys and if you want, check out my other stories. I love you all. :3


End file.
